Subtle Reflections
by Kagaminex
Summary: The first time I saw her… I knew I was in love with her. LenRin, KaiMi, GakuLuka, KiyoMei, TedTeto (nonsib) [VERY OLD BEGINNING CHAPTERS]
1. Prologue: Feelings

**Hey everyone! My name is Suzu, and this is my first Vocaloid fan fiction. I used to write fan fiction, but it's been a few years and I'm a little rusty, so please go easy on me! Now, this fan fiction is LenxRin (obviously) and is NOT twincest. So please enjoy and review! I'll look forward to hearing from you guys!~**

**I do not own Vocaloid :(**

**Note: I think this will be the only chapter in POV form**

**Prolouge: Feelings**

It wasn't like these feelings had grown from a crush.

In fact, the first time I saw her… I knew I was in love with her. The first time my eyes had locked onto her own, I had one thought.

'_Someday… I'm gonna make her mine…'_

I don't know how, but I knew. Just by walking into the waiting room of that studio. It was like- without my knowledge I looked over to my left. Like I was supposed to look there. And the first thing I saw was _her_. She looked so sweet, innocent and shy sitting as far back from the door as she could, in a yellow sundress with a faint blush on her face. Something I'd changed a bit later on, I would learn.

There were probably sixty-somethin' girls sitting in that room, looking at me. But _she_ continued to stare at the floor, pink in the face. Nonchalantly, with my hands shoved into the pockets of my gray jacket, I walked over and plopped into the off-red metal chair next to her, making sure my blue eyes never left the white, pasty lookin', ceiling. The room wasn't very big, and it was pretty warm from all the body heat.

Finally she looked up from the floor and at me, which I saw out of the corner of my eye.

"You're the only boy I've seen here all day…" she said quietly. I almost didn't hear her over all the other girls flapping their mouths at each other. I shrugged. "I thought at least maybe I'd see three or four- since this _is _an audition to become Vocaloids…" I just shrugged again and looked at the big poster on the opposite side of the room.

Yeah, that's right. An audition. Every year or so, since Vocaloid had become so popular, Crypton Future Media held auditions for people who might be interested in becoming professional singers, or, Vocaloids. The poster I was looking at read: "Become a Voca-Star! Audition Today!" with a picture of Miku Hatsune giving a thumbs up.

I'd come because my mom had forced me… That was my cover story. But really- I loved to sing, and Kaito was a big inspiration to me.

"My mom forced me to come here." I slumped into my seat. I still hadn't look at her, so I glanced over at her to see her smiling softly. What shocked me though… Is we looked a lot alike. Same shade of golden blonde hair and blue eyes, but her eyes looked more of a cerulean color compared to my deep ocean blue. Her hair was about grown to her shoulders, about the same length as mine, except mine was put back into a small ponytail.

Ugh… the ponytail. When I first started using it not only did every girl pull on it, but my guy friends all called me Miroku for a month.

….Till this day I still don't watch Inuyasha.

But although I was a bit shocked, that wasn't why I felt my face heating up. I tried to look away quickly, but the embarrassment was painful as I forced my eyes to look back to the poster. That smile was killing me.

"So why are you here?" I asked, my face a bit pink. At her giggle I mentally slapped myself. What a stupid question!

"Same reason as you." she said cheerily, voice a little louder now. She started to kick her feet, which I noticed, were bare. I looked at the ground and noticed a pair of white flip-flops discarded on the ground. "My mom always says; Rin you have such a pretty voice! You should try out to be a Vocaloid~" she mocked.

"Rin huh? So what- your name means park, cold, rabbit?"

"Left." She said with a funny look on her face. "I have NO idea why my Mom named me that."

"Well, that's weird I guess. 'Cause my name's Len." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Len like… Right?" she asked, eyes a bit wide. I simply nodded, looking back, once again, at the poster. "I think that's pretty cool~" she said. I could practically hear her smile. And what could I say.. It made me smile too.

"Soo… Last name?" I asked.

"Kagamine."

I about fell out of my chair. She looked at me, obviously concerned, and I looked at her. "How in God's name do you have the same surname as me?" I swear, I was gaping at her.

"…Maybe we're related?"

"Maybe… But I would know about you if we were." I answered.

"Well…." she said, pondering "How's it written?"

"Uh…" I glanced around. Where was a damn pen when you need it? Suddenly, something techy came on. Miku Hatsune's 'White Letter' was playing on the radio.

"Need a pen?" She giggled a bit, and was digging in a small black purse. She'd probably had it at her side the whole time, waiting till just now to pull it out. She handed a small yellow pen to me, and I took it writing the 'kagami' part of my surname on my hand.

"Like this," I said, showing her my palm. In black ink were the characters.

"Ooooooh. Those are a lot different then mine." She took the pen, and my hand, and started writing.

After a few seconds I asked "Why are you using my hand?"

"'Cause I don't want ink all over my hands stupid!" she shot back playfully.

A bored look overcame my face and I rolled my eyes. I looked around the room while she drew, and noticed… Well first of all… We were the only blondes in the room… Weird. And second… About ten girls were staring at us.

….Wait….

Damnit.

I glared at them and a few gasped and looked away quickly, a few of them took their sweet time, some even gave me freakin' kissy faces!

Yeah, that day was pretty awkward, but on with the story! This is the good part!

A tall woman opened the door on the other side. She was dressed in a red t-shirt and black jeans. Her hair was brown and very short, in almost a boy's cut. But wait… Was that…

A large number of girls started gasping a squealing. Yup. That was Meiko all right.

"Next!" she called sweetly.

…

No one moved.

I looked over at Rin, who was frozen in place, eyes wide and staring directly at me. Part of me wanted to protect her, something I'd never really felt for another person (which made me incredibly uncomfortable) and another part made me want to make her face her fears. So I did what was natural. I grabbed her hand, stood up, and pulled her out of her seat. I swear she practically yelped in surprise, dropping her pen and about to yell at me for dragging her across the room… But she must of saw all those other girls staring at her with admiration, because I could feel her start to walk upright instead of letting herself be dragged.

Meiko smiled at us, opening the door a bit wider, and we walked in. The room was just plain white, with cherry hardwood flooring. The only things that were there were four microphone stands and a table in front of that. At that table were four seats, three full and one empty. In the first chair was Miku Hatsune herself, smiling brightly at us. Her teal hair was pulled back into one high ponytail, and she was dress in a simple gray sweater and blue jeans. Next to her was my role-model, Kaito Shion, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and gray pants. Next to him was, I guessed, their manager? He was a stout, short, man with balding black hair and glasses shielding his gray eyes. He wore a simple blue-ish colored suit. Meiko sat in the last chair.

"Len…" Rin whispered.

"Now now Rin don't be scared," I said, smiling back at her. She was almost hidden behind me.

"Uhm… It's not that…" Her face was a bit red. "You're still…" She shut her eyes tightly "Holding my hand…" My eyes went a bit wide and I let go, my face heating up. I heard someone giggle.

"So who have we here?" Kaito asked politely.

"Uh…" I pushed Rin in front of me.

She shook a bit. "M-my name's Rin Kagamine!" she said nervously. "And uhm… This is my friend Len!"

"Don't drag me into this!" I whispered crossly.

"Well you're already here so you might as well sing too!" she whispered back.

The manager was writing down our names. "And what's your surname Len?"

"It's Kagamine. Mine's written differently."

"Eh? Come show me."

While I went over to the man, Meiko asked: "Are you two related?"

"Oh, oh no." Rin answered, she laughed nervously "I just met him today. He's my friend."

Meiko smiled. "Okay then, You go stand there by that microphone. I'll go turn off the lights.

A few moments later the lights were off except for one, above the mics, and Rin and I were standing next to one another, headphones in hand. Miku set a lyric stand in front of the mic, along with a set of lyrics entitled 'Gekokujyo'

"Just listen to Kaito and my own rough version of the song, and then sing as best you can!" Miku said. I couldn't see her since the room was so dark. It was a bit calming though. Maybe that was why they did it?

The song played, and while we concentrated on it I watched Rin in between pauses. She was tapping softly to the beat, and her eyes were closed. Soon afterward it ended and the two of us looked out into the darkness. "I heard some specific names in there, and I don't see them on these sheets."

"Oooh! He's got a real attentive eye!" Miku cheered.

"That'll come in handy," Kaito said quietly.

"Yeah, just replace the blanks with your names and such." Meiko said, waving her hand.

"Okay then…" I said.

The music began to play, and Rin began to sing quietly at first, eyes still closed, but then grew a bit louder.

* * *

As the song went on, Miku started smiling brightly. The two of them sounded wonderful together!

"I know that look in your eyes Miku," Kaito said, poking her arm. "You're still like a little girl wanting candy."

Miku giggled. "They're just... I really like them! They sound good even rapping in practically monotone! And seriously, they're singing this almost perfect their first time! That and they seem really nice too. I think they'd be perfect!"

* * *

The song ended, and Rin started giggling, both in relief and that the fact that I had messed up on the last line. I was laughing to, and I playfully punched her in the arm. "Stop laughing at me!" I said, still laughing. She vigorously shook her head and covered her mouth.

Miku stood up and looked at the two of us, a wide smile spread across her face. "That's it! You two are gonna be Vocaloids!" she cried out.

Kaito was smiling and Meiko was nodding her head. Even their manager had a smile on his face.

"B-but… We only did one song… And it wasn't even that much of scaling and-" Rin said, confused.

"Trust me kid, Miku knows what's what in music." the manager said. "You two might as well get to know each other. You're gonna be stuck together, along with these three, for quite a while." He smiled. I hope to see you two on Monday. We'll make arrangements with your parents."

Soon after Rin and I left the room and went back out into the waiting room to get Rin's pen, no one was there…

And the pen was gone.

* * *

After that day was over and we headed our separate ways, I began to think back to the events of the day. And I knew...

That pen was gonna be on eBay...

...

...

What...?

* * *

**Looks like that pen's going on eBay pretty soon XD**

**Anyways more to come soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: One, Two! Let's Go!

**Hello everyone : ) Suzu here~**

**I welcome you to the first chapter of Subtle Reflections :D I hope you guys will continue to read the beginning notes, 'cuz there might be important stuff here :O **

**LIKE:**

**Well, I wanna make this a little more interesting :3 If you have an ideas for this story, leave it in the comments! If I like it, I'll try to find a place to fit it in here :D **

**Make this story a tad more interactive, ya know? :3 Plus It'll really help me if I'm stuck :D**

**Also, what color should I write Meiko's eyes as? :O Personally, I like red : )**

**Anyways, on with the story~! :D**

Chapter 1: One, two! Let's Go!

Sunlight lazily slipped through the white curtains adorning Rin's windows, filling the pastel orange room with a soft glow. The corners of her room were still shadowed, her furniture also casting long shadows that stretched to, and up, the walls of Rin's room.

The room itself was pretty big. It was in a simple rectangle shape, being only a few feet longer than wide. The floor, which was carpeted, was an off-white color, with an orange rug in the dead center. As for furniture, there was only as much as she needed, which included an oak dresser, a bed (with an oak frame), a nightstand, an entertainment center (with all sorts of game stations, a TV and games) and a few yellow beanbags tossed in front of the entertainment center. The walls, however, were nothing near empty. Above her bead, and by the entertainment center, were poster after poster of her favorite shows, and professional photos taken of some of the Vocaloids' performances. On the nightstand, by her bed, were a few figures, a lamp, an alarm clock and a black laptop.

The alarm clock read, in red numbers, 5:59 am.

…

6:00 am

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"_Gooooooooooooood morning Japan! _

_I'd personally love to greet you on your wake this fine Saturday morning! Today's the day our favorite Voca-friends take off for America! We sure hope they'll have a great time on Vacation! So to see them off, we'll play a little of Kagamine Len and Rin's 'Juvenile'! Hope you guys have fun!"_

Rin groaned and opened her eyes.

_And I've just found_

_I'm addicted to you~_

_I love the way-_

Rin kicked off her covers and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, practically cracking it from the force. Her face was a bit pink. With a sigh she muttered "If they knew, I'd swear, they were mocking me." She sat up, brushing stray golden hairs from her face. "I hate waking up ~!" she complained noisily, plopping back onto her bed. She about instantly fell asleep again.

* * *

"Ugh, Why does everyone take so long in the shower?" Luka complained quietly, leaning against the hallway wall, glaring at the white bathroom door across from her.

Why, on the morning SHE decided to wake up at 3:00 AM, did everyone insist on stuffing themselves into the six bathrooms before her! She had spent those extra hours packing and getting ready for the trip, preparing foods for their flight (Meiko absolutely REFUSED to eat airplane food, complaining there was always something she was allergic to in it) and taking one last look over of her English book. She'd been prepared. OH SO PREPARED. And the last thing she had to do was shower. BUT NOOOOOOO. The second she headed for a shower, everyone just HAD to take the bathrooms!

She scuffed her bare foot along the wood floor, grumbling quietly, a few veins popping out of her skull. She'd had it!

"GAKUPO! WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA BE DONE IN THERE!"

* * *

"Uuuuuuuuugh… My head hurts…"

Meiko opened her off-ruby colored eyes to find she was laying on the kitchen floor, sake bottle in hand.

"Awwww… Haku went to bed without carrying me back to my room…. Again. Hehehehehe…"

The brunette looked up to the table, which she was laying under, and saw the corner of something red. Sitting up quickly, and quickly grabbing her head and repeating 'baka!', she moved over a bit to get a better look. And what she saw… Was about twenty different bentos! Quickly grabbing the red container, adorned with a waterproof marked 'Meiko', she gave a few drunken giggles. "See *hiccup* What'd I say? *hiccup* LUKA DOES CARE~!" and with that she fell back to the floor, clinging tightly to the bento.

Miku, her hair a mess and released from the ponytails, drug lazily on the floor as she stepped over Meiko to the fridge. Reaching up, on her tip-toes, she grabbed a few boxes of cereal from the top of the fridge, and smiled tiredly, but triumphantly. "I knew I grew a few inches last night~!" Setting the box onto the ground, she opened the fridge to get some milk, shut it, picked up the box and walked over to the counter. Setting the box and milk onto the stone counter, Miku opened the cupboards housing her favorite bowl. "Oh crap…" A look of disappointment passed over her face. It was on the very top shelf…. Gakupo must have done the dishes again.

* * *

"LALALALALALALALA~ SINGING IN THE RAIN~"

"GAKUPO! STOP. FUCKING. TEASING. ME!"

"I never said I was Luka my sweet~ Simply singing in the shower is all I was doing~" He chuckled, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. The bathroom door was locked, MEANING, Luka couldn't get in and flush the toilet. Gakupo smiled triumphantly.

* * *

_Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru_

_Itsuno manika mochirogaru netsujou_

Kaito sat up, pushing his covers off. Who the hell was blasting that loud music?

…

Probably Mikuo, since his room WAS right under Kaito's.

Kaito sighed, got out of bed and started jumping. "MIKUO! _PLEASE_ TURN THAT DOWN!"

The muffled sound of Mikuo's voice returned: _"Sorry Kaito! No-Can-Do~! Somebody's gotta wake the rest of us up-"_

"If you turn that off I'll make breakfast!"

…. The music stopped. Before Kaito could even smile in triumph Mikuo stampeded up the stairs, passing Neru in the hall, and burst into Kaito's room. "C'mon! We ain't got all day!" The teal haired boy shouted merrily, grabbing Kaito's arm and pulling him out of the room.

Kaito sweat dropped. "I can walk on my own ya' know."

"Yeah, but you're slower than a snail! I'm hungry, I can't afford to let you take that long," Mikuo mocked illness "I'll die before you make it to the ground floor."

Kaito let out an angry sigh. _I swear, if nothing else will, this kid'll be the death of me_

At that moment they stepped into the kitchen, and all residing within looked over to them. Well… All AWAKE residing did. And that left Miku.

"Mornin' Kaito~" Miku chimed "Mornin' Mikuo-nii~"

"Mornin' sis," Mikuo said, heading over to the stove. "Kaito's gonna make breakfast, so don't bother with the cereal."

Miku smiled. "That's okay, I couldn't reach my bowl anyways." She shut the cupboard and grabbed up the milk. Kaito walked over and put away the cereal for her.

"Okay… Let's see…" Mikuo murmured, looking throughout the stove. "Cast iron… Cast iron…"

"Well, " Kaito said, looking over to Miku "While your failure of a brother looks for the skillet, let's get out the stuff to make biscuits."

Miku giggled, blushing a bit. _He remembered~_ A few weeks back, while planning for the trip, they'd had to go to an unexpected rehearsal, and missed breakfast. Kaito had promised to make them a western styled breakfast before they left for America.

"FOUND IT!" Mikuo called.

"Great," Kaito said plainly. Mikuo was such an idiot…

"Good~ Now just hit Meiko over the head with it so that she can wake up!" Miku giggled.

* * *

_Sniff_

…

…_.._

_Sniff Sniff_

…

Len sat upright in his bed. "I…. *sniff* Smell….." his eyes went wide. "BACON. YES!" He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, slamming his fist against Rin's door. "WRRRRRRYYYYYYYYN. WAKE UP! KAITO'S COOKING!"

There was a loud bang came from inside Rin's room. Len guessed she fell out of bed again. _"Kaito's cooking? Does that mean-"_

"Yeah, c'mon!" Len called, turning from the door and bolting down the hall. He heard a door open and footsteps come after him.

"YYAAAAYY! Gravy! Bacon!" Rin called as they jumped down the stairs, rounded them and ran down the next hall, sliding right into the kitchen all 'old time rock n roll' style.

Mikuo looked over from his spot at the table. "I knew you two would smell the bacon, it was only a matter of time."

Rin giggled a bit, Len just putting on a goofy grin. "How long 'till it's done?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes," Miku answered, looking over at Kaito, smiling. Kaito scratched the back of his neck, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah. Can you guys wake everyone else up?"

"Including Meiko?" Rin asked jokingly.

Kaito just laughed. They'd leave that to Haku, Meiko's drinking buddy.

Mikuo continued for Kaito; "I think I heard Luka screaming at Gakupo, so they're up."

Miku put a finger on her lip, and looked at the ceiling. It was her way of concentrating. "I'm pretty sure Teto's up. You know she wakes up early to watch her animes. Ted might be up too. He didn't take a shower last night."

"Miki's out in the garden with Yuki. I saw Neru was up when Mikuo _dragged_ me down the hall." Kaito shot said teal head a glare. Mikuo only grinned.

Miku piped in "I think Gumi's the only one asleep, honestly."

Mikuo nodded. "Everyone else is in the shower, I'm pretty sure."

"Alright then~" Rin said evilly. "We'll wake her up nice and 'gently'"

"What do you mean by tha-" Kaito started.

"C'mon Rin!" Len grabbed her hand and ran down the hall without another word.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"Sometimes…" Miku said quietly "I wonder if they're right in the head.

* * *

"My head hurts…" Gumi complained, rubbing absent mindedly at her green covered scalp.

"Serves ya right for sleeping in so late!" Rin stated, sticking out her tongue. Gumi sighed.

"You guys didn't have to jump on my bed till I fell off tough!" she complained.

Len snickered.

"Well," Meiko said, walking over to them "If your head hurts join the club. We have Tylenol!"

Gumi giggled and walked away with her.

"…" Len simply looked around. Right now, they were all at the airport, waiting for their flight to come in. It was pretty big, that was certain, and there were tons of people packed into the large hall-like room. Light spilled in through giant picture windows adorning the walls.

Rin started to scuff the fake stone floor with black sneakered feet. Her cerulean eyes drifted to Len's shirt. "Is that new?"

He looked over to her, "Huh?"

"That shirt, silly." Rin said, smiling. Len's eyes widened and he blushed, looking away.

After a few moments of silence he looked down to the red shirt, patterned with a black dragon. "Actually… It's kinda old… I never wear it…"

Rin leaned against the wall. "Oh," she scratched her right cheek. "Well… It looks nice…"

"…Thanks…" Len looked over to her from the corner of his eye. Rin was wearing one of her favorite tops. It was a white jacket with orange horizontal stripes. "…Your jacket looks nice on ya'…"

"….Thank you…" Rin looked away. "Um… So guess what was on the radio this morning?"

"Hm?"

Rin smiled widely and looked back to her best friend "Juvenile."

Len chuckled a bit. "Really? That's funny. I was listening to that last night on-" He almost slapped himself.

**ATTENTION ALL**

**FLIGHT 182 IS NOW LEAVING FOR THE USA.**

**PLEASE ATTEND TO LUGGAGE DETAILS BEFORE BOARDING THE PLANE.**

Len sighed. _Saved by the flight boarding call. Thank you American flights!_

"We better go," Rin said, standing up straight.

"Yeah," Len said. "Hey! Race ya!"

"Okay! How about to Neru?"

"Okay! Ready set-" He waited "GO!"

* * *

Neru was pissed. VERY pissed. "You two… ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!"

The two were bowing and shaking with fear. "GOMENESAI NERU-ONEE-CHAN!" they yelled out.

"Uhm… Ms. And Mr. Kagamine, please take your seats!" The flight attendant said softly, multiple sweat drops adorning her head.

Neru glared at her, and the attendant started to laugh nervously. "Buckle me!" she ordered Rin, who stood up straight, buckle her then instantly bowed again. "HONESTLY! Were you trying to show my butt to all of freaking Japan!"

Yeah, you guessed it. When racing one another to Neru, Rin winning of course, Len hadn't been able to stop. So Len slammed into Rin and Rin slammed into Neru, resulting in three yellow themed Vocaloids sprawled onto the ground, and a certain cell phone obsessed Neru's butt sticking out in the air. The poor girl had been wearing a skirt too!

Neru was practically fuming, face as red as a tomato, shaking in rage. She balled up her fists and took a few deep breaths. "Look at me." The two Kagamines stood up straight, smiling nervously. In a cool, icy expression, Neru looked them right in the eyes. "I'll deal with you two when we get to the Hotel tomorrow."

"Hehehe…" Rin laughed nervously, slowly inching behind Len, and then darting to the back row of first class seats, under a luggage overhang. Len quickly followed after. They both sat down and ducked under the back of the seats.

"Oh God… I think I almost wet myself.." Len commented, pulling the hem of the front of his blue jeans forward. Rin quickly pulled the hood of her jacket over her face, blushing.

"LEN!" she squeaked "Don't do that on a plane! Especially in front of me! Especially in front of me on a plane!"

"Hm, why not?" Len said, putting on a perverted grin. "It's not something you haven't seen before~"

She punched him in the arm, and glared furiously, face getting redder by the second. "THAT WAS ONCE! THE SHOWER WAS OFF AND THE DOOR WAS UNLOCKED OKAY!"

"Whatever you say, ~"

"UGH! You are just so impossible sometimes!" She pouted, and looked out the window. They hadn't even took off yet. Rin felt her angry façade disappear to be replaced with a bit of fear clinging to the bottom of her stomach. She shoved her hands in her lap and unconsciously started picking at her nails.

Len saw this and started to look for a good distraction. Anything that didn't involve him though! If it did… She'd hurt him. She'd find SOME heavy object to hit him with. He sighed and relaxed into his seat, looking around until he spotted the perfect distraction. He lightly kicked her foot, and she looked over to him.

He jerked his head in the direction a certain pinkette and purple samurai were in. "Check it out," he whispered "Those two love-birds are sitting together."

Rin looked over and giggled. Then she pointed over to the other side of the plane. "So are Miku and Kaito!" she whispered back.

Len scanned the rest of the plane. "Well that figures." he whispered. "Akaito's sitting in the middle of Neru and Haku…"

"Go figure," Rin giggled.

"Ted and Teto are together."

"I thought they were siblings…?"

"They're second cousins."

"Oooooooooooooooooh…" Rin peered around again. "Is that Meiko and Kiyoteru I spy?"

Len's eyes widened and his gaze swept over. "No waaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

"We have just_ got_ to hook them up!" **(A/n: Let this go on the record that I support KiyoteruxMeiko 3)**

Len's face went pale. "No. NUH-UH! Not again! Not these crazy match maker games again!" Len's hands were up and shaking like crazy. "Don't you remember where that got us last time!"

"With a blushing Gakupo falling onto a blushing Luka out in public for everyone to see," Rin said smiling, the smile fell as fear slipped onto her face "and…" she gulped "A paddling from Luka so fierce that I couldn't sit for a week."

"You made me freakin' attend to your ass the whole week to." Len said, annoyed.

"But the two have gotten closer since then!" Rin retorted, face confident. "Come on Lenny~ By the end of this vacation we could have them holding hands~"

He blushed from the nickname, then quickly recovered. "No."

"Lenny~ Pwease~?" She grabbed onto his arm, pulled out her teary puppy eyes, and leaned into his face, looking him straight in the eye. "?" she batted her eyelashes, pulling off her best cutesy-begging act. _C'mon butterflies, stay down! I've got this one in the bag!_

"Uh… W-well.. I- I mean… Maybe we could-"

"GREAT!" Rin exclaimed, hugging his neck. "We'll get them together for sure!"

Len sighed in annoyance, knowing he'd lost. "I never said yes."

"Well, you said maybe, and with you maybe usually means yes!"

"You're impossible."

"Impossibly cute!"

Len kicked the chair in front of him with annoyance. _Yeah, you are, but sometimes you're just a pain in my ass…_

"_**Attention passengers! We are about to take off, so please buckle up!"**_

"Lemme' get our bags real quick," Rin said standing up, practically climbing over Len, and running to Miku. She got the two black/yellow duffle bags, ran back, climbed over Len _again_, hopped into her seat, buckled up and set the bags on the floor board. "To America~!"

Len sighed. This would be one long vacation…

* * *

**Yes, finally xD**

**I decided to cut this chapter a little short 'cuz... It's pretty long as is *sweat drop***

**More randomness and plane fluff next chapter. Oh! And it might be a little short :)**

**Any ideas for the plane ride? :)**

**OH! And who should Akaito end up with? Haku or Neru?**

**Anyways, till next time**

**Virtual hugs,**

**Suzu-chan**

**PS - Sometime soon I may change my Pen name, so don't freak out if I do :)**


	3. Chapter 2: 13 Hours of Nothing To Do

**Rawr. Okay, AkaitoxHaku it is C:**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait v.v; I've got another story I've been working on secretly for a while, and I have a comic that seriously needed to be updated… So anyways, enjoy ;D**

**Note: As I said before this chapter will be a tad short... It's more of a filler than anything xD**

**

* * *

**

Unbeknownst to anyone, Gumi had been in the bathroom, behind the Kagamines, throughout their whole conversation. She snickered lightly "The irony in the air is so thick you can taste it… Or maybe it's this airplane soap… You know, I dunno what irony even tastes like…"

* * *

The flight was only twenty minutes in... And Kagamine Rin was bored out of her mind. _What to do, what do to..._

She glanced over at her 'mirror reflection' curiously, whom was mind-numbingly pressing to buttons of his DSi. Little boops and bleeps came from the device, telling Rin it was the Pre-release version of Poke'mon Black Len had managed to get. She sighed loudly, turning back to her game of Sudoku. She hated Sudoku... But Len liked it... She kicked the empty seat in front of her. _Now let's see... I can put a two here... And a two there... And another two here... Hehe. A two in the yellow box. Ironic._ Her blue eyes narrowed, and before she knew it, the whole page was filled with twos. "Shit." she whispered, blushing slightly. She tore out the page and crumpled it, stuffing it into her bag with a few soft crackles. _I seriously need something else to do..._ She smirked mischievously. Bugging other people always worked!

"Hey, Len~" She practically meowed, a smirk growing over her face.

"Hn?" He replied, not even looking away from his yellow DSi.

She scowled. Boys. "Watcha' doin'?"

He looked up with a 'what the hell do you _think_ I'm doing face' "I'm becoming a Poke'mon master," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and quickly returning back to his game.

Rin pouted. "But Len~ I booooooooooooooored."

"Rin, if you're going to bug someone for your amusement, bug Miki." He replied, dismissing her completely.

She harrumphed. "Fine then, nerd." A visible nerve popped on Len's skull at the remark, but he blew it off. Better not to let her get the upper hand. Said girl stood from her seat and strolled down the small hallway set in between the rows of seats on their privately rented plane. "Now," she murmured "What should I do... Wait!" she gave an evil giggle. She quickly darted to the plane's kitchen, making sure none of the other 'loids spotted her on her way there. She poked her head into the room. "Ne, is anyone in here?" Silence. Rin smirked. Oh, this would be fun! "Okay," she said, strolling over to the fridge. She gripped the handle with her left hand by habit, then pulled the door open. "Cherries... Cherries... Aha!" She grabbed the bag of the small red fruits, smirking. "Now, lemons... Lemons... Hehe... Found 'em"

One hell of a surprise awaited our favorite little SF-A2.

* * *

"You look... A little too happy," Len commented as the blonde sat back into her seat, an evil smile on her face. Color drained from his face at her expression "What did you do?"

"The question is, what is Miki going to think when she takes a bite of one of those cherries?" she giggled. Len scooted away from her.

"You're crazy."

A shrill shriek came from the scarlet haired vocalist, her hands clamped over her mouth. Everyone looked over to the poor girl. "That! That was freaking SOUR!" she cried out.

"Let me see..." Miku said suspiciously, popping one into her mouth. A squeak came from her as she clamped her hand over her mouth as well. "AIYA! It tastes like lemons!"

Rin was doing her best to stifle her giggles, barely succeeding when Len looked over to her. "What?" she practically snorted out, blue eyes mischievous. Len just shook his head. Better Miki then him.

Before they knew it though, just about every other Vocaloid and Utau were trying the cherries, each one more shocked than the last. Those lemons sure were powerful... Rin snickered.

* * *

Three hours into the flight.

It was seven in the afternoon now.

Miku sighed heavily, removing her eyes from the small pull-down television she'd been watching. The poor tealette was bored out of her mind. "Kaito?"

"Hm?" The blue haired man looked up from his notebook that he'd been writing in. He was probably writing poems again...

Miku blushed slightly, fidgeting in her seat. "Could you help me pull these pigtails out? I wanna put my hair into a ponytail..." He simply smiled and nodded, and she turned around. Miku looked down into her lap, blushing slightly, as she felt her hair being lightly tugged at. She heard a few giggles and looked up to see Gumi and Miki giggling, pointing at her. The tealette gave them a glare and they went back to their game of tic-tac-toe, still giggling. She felt the hair on the right side of her head fall down onto her shoulder and back. Her pretty teal eyes glanced around the plane again. Akaito was asleep, Haku and Neru were watching a movie together, Gakupo was trying (and failing) to impress Luka with the art of origami, Mikuo was sleeping (no surprise there), Meiko was flirting with Kiyoteru (how she could be so bold about her feelings without fear of rejection, Miku would never know), Yuki was coloring with Defoko and Ruko, Teto was on Ted's laptop, reading fanfiction no doubt, and Dell and Ted were playing cards beside the twintail.

"All done!" Kaito said, handing Miku's hair ties back to her as she turned around.

"Thanks," she said, smiling brightly. She stuffed one of the ties into her gray hoodie's pocket, and tied her hair back into a low ponytail with the other one.

"No problem."

* * *

8:23 pm

"Okay, okay! How about this then? '_She glanced back to him as a muffled sob escaped his lips. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt like this..." he murmured quietly. His voice hardened, and his eyes seemed to come to life with a fire she rarely saw in his eyes. "But I will **not** let it happen again."'_ Eh? EH?" She nudged her cousin's arm, giving him a sly smile.

"Still to cheesy," Ted commented, pushing his glasses back up his nose a bit. He turned his ruby colored eyes back to his book.

"You suck," Teto muttered, holding down the 'Backspace' on his red laptop. He gave a grunt.

* * *

9:47 pm

"Hehe... You two are gonna **love** this movie," Neru cackled evilly, a sharp grin plastered on her face.

"Neru, that tone was creepy," Haku complained "I don't like the sound of this..."

"Well, you know," Meiko said, from the seat behind them "There is no movie scary enough to scare me!"

* * *

10:23 pm

"I... I stand corrected..."

* * *

11:00 pm

"Lu~uU~u~kaaaaaaaaa~ Please?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"NO."

"Oh come on Luka, you know you want too~" Ruko said, a perverted smile playing on her lips.

"I. Said. No." Luka spat out through her gritted teeth.

"C'mon~ You said '_Dare_' and we dared you." Miku whined "If you won't do it... Then you gotta answer _Truth_."

"...And what would the truth question be?" Luka asked. Ruko leaned over and whispered something into her ear, making Luka's face turn twenty different shades of red in half a second. "Fine, fine. I'll do it then..."

"YAY!" Miku cheered, throwing her arms into the air.

"I'll go get the tuna!" Ruko said, running towards the kitchen.

"And I'll distract Gakupo!" Miku said, getting up.

After a few seconds Luka was alone... "But I don't wanna shove tuna down the back of his shirt..." She whined.

* * *

12:31 am

"Alright then," Dell said, smirking. "Whoever loses this round has to take their shirt off!" The girls in the plane visibly stiffened, except Meiko, who was laughing drunkly.

"E-EH?" Rin exclaimed. Everyone knew she was the worst at this game.

"What do you have to worry about? it's not like you got anything worth hiden' under there," Len said, smirking as he looked over at her. Meiko burst out laughing as a vein popped out of Rin's skull.

"I SWEAR. IF I HAD THE RODA-ROLLA YOU'D BE SOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD FOR THAT." She yelled, punching his arm.

"Hey, ow! I was kidding!" Len complained. _Stupid freakin' girls._

_

* * *

_

2:37 am

Len blushed as he noticed Rin's head lightly fall onto his shoulder, a small snoring sound escaping her lips. He didn't dare move. Everyone on the plane was asleep now except he and Teto, who was still on Ted's laptop. He heard her giggled and looked over to said twin-tail, giving her a confused look.

"Maybe I should write some fanfiction about you _two_~" The chimera chuckled, causing Len to blush a bit more.

"Sh-shut up!" he whispered "It's not like that at all! She just fell asleep, and you know as well as I do that if I wake her up she'll kill me!"

Teto giggled softly again in the darkness, the only visible light bouncing across her features from the laptop she had in her lap. "Whatever you say, _Lenny_."

* * *

6:23 am

It was Rin's turn to blush when she realized where her head was, and who's head was softly laid on her own. Blushing a dark pink she slowly pulled away from her 'reflection' who snored slightly as she moved. She blinked at her surroundings, getting used to the light. Rin rubbed at her eyes as they adjusted to the light, glanced around to see that only Miku was up, watching the news on the pull-down TV.

It was in English.

Rin gasped a bit and scooted over to the window. Sure enough, they were flying over land, cities and buildings. She smiled. This was her second time coming to America since she had become a Vocaloid.

The sound of wheels on carpet filled the first-class room, and soon a stewardess came out from behind the curtain to the small kitchen. Her small soft black bun bounced as she walked merrily into the room. _And this is why Len and I got the backseats,_ Rin thought, a smile playing at her lips _So we could get first cracks at breakfast!_

_"Ah, good morning," the stewardess greeted cheerily, smiling sweetly "Would you and your boyfriend like some breakfast?"_

As if Rin hadn't blushed enough that day.

Her face flushed "I-uh, h-he's n-not... Ya know..." she couldn't even bring herself to say it. She blushed harder.

"Oh my., I'm sorry-!"

"N-no! It's okay" Rin said, hands flying up in front of her "Honest, you didn't know!" she nervously laughed until a certain scent caught her nose. She giggled as Len stirred beside her, sniffing the air as well.

"Is that bacon?"

* * *

**Huzzah~! Done :3**

**Please review, more updates coming soon! And remember, if you have any ideas for the story, please share them! :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Twitterpated?

**Hey guys, Suzu once again :3**

**I was so surprised by the number of reviews I got on that Author's Note :D Thanks for telling me what you think guys, it really shows me you care, as well as encourages me to keep writing this story ^^**

**I also want to apologize to all who wanted AkaitoxMikuo ^^; Sorry guys, I'm just… Not into Yaoi xD **

**Lawlz**

**Anyways, here's chapter three :3**

**Please enjoy~!**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

…**I don't own 'Bambi' either o3o**

* * *

"Ahhhh~" Miku commented, hugging one of the hotel bed pillows. "I forgot how nice beds are~"

"Yeah," Neru commented, glancing at Rin, who was crashed out on the mini-sofa in their room, "Sleeping in a chair sucks."

It was 8:07 am, and the large group of vocalists had finally gotten to their hotel. The plane had ended up being delayed by weather (which they had not known, since they were asleep) and the flight had ended up being about fifteen hours long. After they'd finally gotten all their luggage, and had divided themselves into the five cars they'd rented, they'd all headed over to their hotel. Unfortunately, Kiyoteru, being the crazy coffee nut he was, had stopped at a local Dunkin' Donuts, leaving himself, Yuki, Miki and Meiko to be lost from the group. After about half an hour they caught up, but not without Luka screaming in fury at them through his cell phone. Next was Gumi, who'd saw something cute in a shop's window, and decided a pit stop wouldn't be that bad an idea. Unluckily for her, Dell, Haku and Ruko, Gakupo (who was driving the car behind them) didn't think so. Let's just say no carrots for Gumi-chan for a while.

Needless to say, things were pretty hectic for a while, but they finally got on track… Until…

"_Oh… Oh shit…" Miku gasped._

"_What?" Kaito asked, glancing from the road ahead of him to the teallete, who was red in the face. He quickly looked back._

_Len and Rin, who were in the back seat of the car, perked up._

"_Kaito… Neru's gonna kill me!"_

"_..Why?"_

"_I-…I… I FORGOT TO PACK PADS! OH SHIT SHIT SHIT"_

"_WHAT!" Rin screeched, face turning slightly pink. "M-Miku!" She turned a little more red, and leaned forward to whisper in the girl's ear. "_Miku, we have to get more! I'm supposed to start my 'time' next week!_"_

"_I knoooooooooow," Miku groaned. She fell forward in her seat, allowing her forehead to hit the dashboard. "Kaito… Please… Find us a mall… A Wall Mart… Something!"_

"_Uh… Okay…"_

_And for the next ten minutes, Kaito had to pull over and ask for directions for a Wall Mart._

_Soon afterwards, moaning and groaning, the large group had to pull into the super center's parking lot, and then leave their cars._

"_This suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks," Neru complained, walking behind the large group, bent over in an odd fashion._

"_Careful… Neru," Rin murmured in between yawns "Your hair might touch the ground."_

"_Who cares…" _

_Len snorted._

_Afterwards, once inside the building, the larger group had split into smaller ones, each going separate ways. _

"_Hey, Rin, let's go check out their video games!" Len said, a large grin spread across his face, "I can find yet _another_ game to beat your ass at!" No answer. Len turned around "Rin?" The blond looked around for his 'reflection' and quickly found her, sitting on a low shelf, _sleeping._ Len laughed. "Hmmm… I've got an idea…" the boy quickly ran back to the stores entrance, grabbed a cart, and then quickly made his way back to where Rin was. "Hey, Rin!" He said, stopping beside her. He leaned over and shook her shoulders "Wake up~"_

"_Mmm…What?"_

"_Get in the cart."_

_The sleep-deprived girl glanced over to said contraption, then back to Len. "Too tired…" she slurred. _

_The boy gave an annoyed sigh. "Alright then, you give me no choice." The blond boy glanced around quickly, noting that the aisle they were in was empty, and quickly shoved one arm under Rin's knees, and one around her back. Said girl squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact, and gave another squeak when Len lifted her up, and gently plopped her into the cart._

"_Wha-what the hell, Len?"_

_The boy shrugged. "It'll be easier to keep track of you this way. You know, so that I don't have to worry about leaving you somewhere and you getting kidnapped." Rin simply suck her tongue out at him and settled herself into the cart better._

_The rest of the time in the store was basically:_

_Rin slept._

_Len pushed the cart and looked at video games._

_People stared._

_They were called to the front of the store by the others over intercom once everyone was done._

_The end._

"So," Len asked, boredly, from his spot by the window.

He watch as the other male Vocalists put their things away. They _were_ going to be here for about a month. "What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?"

Kaito shrugged. "Well, I'm pretty sure that those of us who are _awake_ are going to go out for a bit. Maybe watch a movie, or just stay here. Kind of a lazy day, you could say. Hey, that rhymed!"

"Oooh, Kaito's a poet, and didn't even know it," Mikuo chanted.

Len snorted in laughter. "Oooh~ Kaito's gonna write some pretty poetry for Ms. Hatsune~"

"Shut it shota," Kaito said bluntly, a vein popping out.

"Ugh" Gakupo groaned, a disgusted look on his face. "My back's all sticky… And I smell like Luka's breath!"

"Dude… You're so lucky she didn't hear you say that…" Len commented dryly, picking at the leather of the chair he was sitting in.

Gakupo winced. "Yeah… But, back to the whole 'wtf is this on my back' thing… It feels like someone threw up back there… There's like chunks of 'I don't know what' back there an-"

"Gakupo… PLEASE," Kiyoteru said, shuddering "Don't continue with that sentence."

"O-okay then," Gakupo said. "I…. I'm going to take a shower."

"Please do that for us…"

* * *

"Hey, Miku," Neru said, an evil smirk playing on her lips. "Can I write on Rin's face?"

"Wha-No!" Miku exclaimed. "Can't you just take a nap like the rest of us?"

"But I'm bored~" Neru pouted, giving a puppy stare to the poor teallette. "Besides, if you're all napping how am I supposed to go out and doing something? I'll be all alone! It won't be fun!"

Miku flopped back onto the bed the two were sharing. "Go play with some thugs or something…" she mumbled.

Neru glared. "If you don't come with me, I'll tell Kaito that you L-I-K-E him~"

Miku sat up. "You… You wouldn't…" Miku murmured.

Neru smiled. "I would ~"

Miku sighed in defeat. "Where to?"

"Yes… Yes Lulu I _know_. Yes… Well… Just tell Luki that-" she paused "He did WHAT!… All three days?… And he left you there **alone!**… Yeah… Yes… So… Oh, okay… Well tell him that he and his girlfriend need to stop going to cosplay conventions while I'm gone… Yeah…" Luka walked around the room, phone to ear. Meiko, Gumi and Haku watched her curiously. "Yeah… And what did mom say?…" Luka's face went red. "I-! N-no!… No, he's not… No, Lulu, he's NOT my boyfriend… Lulu… _Lulu_… Okay, okay. When I come back we'll perform for your party… Yes I know… I promise. Just **please** make sure Luki doesn't trash the hou- _mansion_…. Mhmm… Mhm… Yeah. Okay. Love you too… Okay, bye." _**Beep**_.

"What was _that_ all about?" Gumi asked quizzically, sipping a soda.

"Luki left Lulu alone in the house for three days while he and his girlfriend went to a Cosplay Con…" Luka answered.

"And what was that about the whole boyfriend thing?" Meiko asked curiously.

"My mom wants me to get married… Like, now. So that she can have grandchildren… It's the only thing she ever talks about…She didn't even care that Luki left Lulu alone."

"Owch," Haku said.

"_Anyways_," Meiko started, trying to change the subject that the pink haired woman just did oh-so not want to talk about, "We still goin' to that club?"

"I am~!" Gumi said, smiling. "I just turned twenty one in June, so this time I can join you guys~"

Haku gave a quiet/shy "Yay!" The women all smiled at one another. "But how are we going to… Well… Get out of the hotel without the other girls knowing? They'll get mad if they find out…"

Meiko waved her off "It doesn't matter. We can do what we want, we're adults, they ain't." She grinned, casting her pretty red eyes around the group. "So, how about we leave at about… Hm… Eleven tonight?"

The other women nodded.

"So… What should we do in the meantime?" Haku asked quietly, crimson eyes staring around at the other girls.

Gumi chuckled. "I have a really good idea~"

"And what would that be?" Meiko asked, interested.

"Well, you know Haku's cousin, Tei?"

"Yes….?"

"And you know how she's like- crazy in love with Len?"

"Oh… Here we go…" Luka muttered.

"We should totally prank call her! It would be perfect anyways, since at certain pitches Luka sounds like Len, and the fact that she's the only one of us who has the ability _not_ to laugh during a prank call."

Haku's face paled. "B-but… Tei has-"

"That's a great idea!" Meiko cheered.

"But guys-" Haku said quietly.

"Count me out…" Luka said.

"C'mon Luka~"

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"I SAID N-"

"GUYS!" Haku yelled. The other women all stared at the white-haired girl, who was shifting uncontrollably in her seat (which was the bed). "T-tei has a mental disorder… Remember? That's not such a good idea ya know… P-plus she's my cousin… I can't a-allow you to do that…" she gave the rest of them a pitiful 'please spare me' look.

Gumi sighed, Luka smiled and Meiko shrugged it off.

"No big deal Haku, that's fine." Gumi replied, a bit disappointed. "I don't think Luka would have gone through with it anyways."

"Your damn right I wouldn't of," Luka muttered.

"So… what are we going to do then…?" Meiko asked, walking over to the window of their shared room. It was still fairly early. People were bustling past the hotel, down the streets. Mostly adults. Some younger children. Meiko smiled to herself. _Children are so adorable._

_Knock knock_

The girls all watched as Gumi made her way over to the door, peeking through the small hole in the door. "I think we have our answer," she chuckled, opening the door to reveal Neru and Miku. Neru was grinning like an idiot, and Miku, herself, didn't look to pleased.

"Come on mofos! We're going out!" Neru cheered.

_SLAP_

"OW! What the hell!" Neru screeched, holding her stinging cheek. Gumi stood back with a satisfied look, hand still raised from smacking the foul-mouthed girl. Miku snorted with laughter, while the other women just looked on, some chuckling.

"One more crack like that," Meiko chuckled "And Gumi might take away your cell phone!"

The other girls burst out laughing as Neru whimpered, hugging her yellow flip-phone to her chest, protectively.

* * *

About an hour after Neru and the rest of the non-sleep deprived females went out for a day on the town, Rin awoke from her 'nap' to find herself alone in the shared room. At first she thought she was still sleeping, because last time she checked, Miku had also settled down for a nap. After a few minutes of adjusting her eyes and actually _waking up_, though, she realized they must have left. "Well that stinks…" she muttered, swinging her legs off the miniature couch and onto the floor, slowly standing up afterwards. "They never wake me up." Rin paused in her actions as the sound of running water came to her ears. It was coming from the bathroom.

"_I like to eat, eat, eat apples and … Uh… APPLES!"_

Rin giggled. That was Yuki alright, probably washing her hands. "Hey Yuki!" Rin yelled.

"_KYAAA!"_ There was a loud thump from inside the bathroom, and Rin gasped, quickly running over to the door.

"Are you alright?" she asked,

"_Y-yeah! R-rin just scared me…"_

"Can I come in?"

"…_Yeah."_

Rin opened the door and stepped inside to see the nine year old, almost in tears. She was holding her leg, hands still wet, and the water was still coming out of the faucet. Rin frowned slightly at the expression on Yuki's face, and knelt down in front of the poor girl. "Did you knock your knee against something?" Yuki nodded fervently. "Let me see." Yuki simply sniffled and brought her leg down gingerly, barely allowing her foot to touch the ground. "It's already bruising." Rin said, "I'll call someone up to get some ice for you, _and_ some ice cream to make you feel better." Through the tears that had begun to fall out of her pretty auburn eyes, Yuki gave a small smile.

"Can you piggy-back me to the couch?" Yuki asked. Rin smiled and nodded, then turned around to allow Yuki on her back.

"So some ice, some ice _cream_ and how about…" Rin pondered. "We could order Bambi on pay-per-view?"

"Yay~!"

* * *

Some time after, all four half-gallon carts of ice-cream were gone, and the two girls were about halfway through the movie.

"_Well… Whatsa matter with them?"_

"_Why are they actin' that way?"_

"_Hehe, Why don't you know?"_

"I love this part," Yuki giggled. Rin shrugged. In all honesty, this was the first time she'd ever seen this movie. She only knew about it because it was Yuki's favorite.

"_They're triturated," the owl whispered._

"_Twitterpated?"_

"_Twitterpated?"_

"_Twitterpated?"_

"_Yesh. Nearly everybody gets triturated in the springtime." The owl glanced around and then hopped onto the stomp below the branch he had been perched on. "For example:" he cleared his throat "You're walkin' along, mindin' your own business… You're- lookin' neither to the LEFT, or to the right. Then all of a SUDDEN, you run smack into a pretty face." The owl's eyes spazzed. "__**WOOHOO!"**_

Rin jumped slightly, Yuki took no notice.

"_You begin to get weak in the knees… Your head's in a __**WHIRL**__. And then you feel light as a feather~ And before you know it- You're walkin' on air~"_

_I swear this owl is high… _Rin thought

"_And then you know what? You're knocked through a loop!"_

_Bambi, Thumper and flower watched in horror._

"_And then you completely loose yer HEAD!"_

"…_Gosh, that's awful…" Thumper commented._

The movie stopped. Rin cocked her head to the side in confusion. Did Yuki pause the movie?

"Hey, Rin?" Yuki asked.

"Hm?"

"Is Rin… 'Twitterpated' over someone?" Yuki asked innocently. "I saw Rin blushing when the owl was explaining it."

_I… I was blushing?_ Rin looked utterly confused.

"Hehe! I think I broke Rin!" Yuki giggled.

Rin looked away, down to the floor. Well… The things that the owl described did sound a lot like she felt for a certain.. 'Mirror reflection'… The blond felt her face heat up at the thought.

"Hehe! Rin's blushing again!"

* * *

**Dear God, these chapters are jumpy xD**

**I so sorry ;A;**

**I'm going to try to make them more solid from her on out, okay? XD**

**Lol**

**Review, tell me what you think, suggest ideas and all that good stuff!**

**Love yas**

**-Suzu**


	5. Chapter 4: Why

**Murr**

**I'm sorry**

**OTL**

**I haven't updated in months…**

***Asian accent* I SO SORRY! D8**

***cough***

**Ahem**

**Yeah**

**Lol**

**I'm not even Asian…**

**Anyways, remember, if you have suggestions, put them in a review plz~**

**Alrighty then**

**And so- the plot thickens and the real story begins!**

**BWAHAHAHAHA**

**Oh, it kinda gets angsty**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid…! ;~;

* * *

"Are you sure Yuki will be okay with Rin? Are you sure we shouldn't have just _dumped_ her in that room without asking Rin? And I mean- Wh-WHAT IF RI-!"

"Miku, please, stop trying to get out of this," Meiko chuckled. The poor girl just did _not_ want to go shopping.

"…"

"…"

"-!"

"…?"

"But I don't even _LIKE_ shopping!"

"God, Miku" Neru face palmed.

Miku simply whimpered, head lolling down as she walked. Her teal eyes tiredly watched her white sneakers roam over the pavement of the sidewalks, walking towards the group's destination.

"Oops…!" Haku murmured.

"Oops?" Luka asked.

"Yeah… Oops…" Meiko murmured, looking around their environment. They'd probably taken a wrong turn. Although the Vocaloids had been to this city before, it was still fairly easy to get lost. Normally, this city was bright, clean, nice. But this part of town…

"Wh-what the _hell_ is THAT!" Gumi screeched.

The other girls followed the girl's gaze to a cement building's wall… Ew… Graffiti…

"Lulz!" Neru snorted, taking out her yellow flip-phone. "This is soooooooooo going on the Internet!"

_Click_

"KYAA! EW! NERU-!" The poor green-themed Vocaloid was practically hyper-ventilating, being _very_ over reactant to what she had just witnessed. All but Luka and Meiko were giving one another odd looks. "Quickly! Cover my eyes! They're burning OUT OF **MY SKULL!**"

"Uhh…?" Miku couldn't even form words.

"What a prude!" Neru laughed, still snapping multiple pictures.

That's right folks. Gumi Megpoid was probably the biggest prude in the world. Anything involving 'certain' body parts, leave Gumi out of it!

Teto simply shrugged. "I don't see what you're freaking out over Gumi… It's just a… Well… Yeah…" Teto blushed. Ick. Whoever had drawn THAT on such a nice brick wall _really_ needed to get caught and pay for it.

Neru was still taking various pictures, snickering the whole time. The older Vocaloids simply turned around and started walking the way they came, the younger girls soon to follow them.

* * *

"Alright, so where to first?" Gumi asked, striding along confidently in front of the group.

"So… How long are we going to be out, exactly?' The tealette asked, picking lint off her white and black star patterned hoodie.

"Well, you guys are going back at 9 pm… And the other women and I are going to a club after that~" Meiko chirped. Haku simply nodded.

"Aw… That's not fair!" Teto complained, evidently disappointed. The other teens shrugged.

"Don't worry Teto," Miku said, a hint of sarcasm "You're legally 31~"

"Hmph, I _wish_" Teto muttered, glaring at the pavement beneath her feet. The group slowed as they came to a road crossing, mixing in with the rest of the crowd awaiting the sign to change. Cars zoomed by, some crawled by, and a few parked where they weren't supposed to. Teto, ever so impatient, raised her right arm to check her magenta colored- watch. Only 11:23 am. The twin-tail groaned. _Man I wish Ted was here, then I'd have someone to bug… _Simply lost in thought, Teto just began to think about him. The way he walked, his oh-so-sarcastic comebacks. Oh! And his ponytail. Teto definitely loved that ponytail.

"Earth to Teto," Neru commented boredly, waving her hand in front of the Utau's face. The roseate haired girl snapped back into reality, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Wh-what?"

Neru looked insulted for a moment, but simply brushed it off. "C'mon, we're going to that mall we passed earlier on the way here. They've got those kitty-hats you like so much in one of their stores."

"Oh…Okay…" Teto shrugged, quickly walking to the other side of the street, where the other girls were already walking ahead.

Neru quickly fell into step with the other girl, curiosity making her do so. "Hey, is something wrong Teto?"

The twin tail shook her head. "Not really, no." The light blush still dusted her cheeks, and she averted Neru's prodding gaze. She was determined _not_ to make this like some sappy romance fan fiction. You know, the ones where a friend found out you loved someone, then told someone else, until everyone but you and the guy knew you loved each other? Yeah. That one, except Teto was sure that Ted didn't feel that way about her. Besides, Len and Rin already filled those positions. Teto snickered quietly.

Neru shrugged and went to catch up with the larger group, while Teto walked a small ways behind them. She cast her pretty pink eyes around her surroundings, taking in the bright colors. The UTAU breathed out through her mouth, smiling when she saw her group of friends ahead. _I need to stop thinking so much, this is vacation, not school._

"Hey, look!" Teto swiveled her head to look behind her, seeing a two girls running up to her. One was somewhat short, and a little overweight, and the other was a little taller, and at a normal weight. Teto stopped, and gave the two a quizzical look. "Awesome casual cosplay!" the shorter one complimented. "Teto Kasane?" Teto held back a giggle, and gave a nod, smiling sweetly at the two.

"You can have a picture if you want," Teto returned, smiling wider. It made her happy to see that she had fans in the US as well. The shorter of the two took out her camera and the three huddled together, took a quick picture, and thanked one another then went their own ways.

Teto stopped suddenly, realizing her mistake. "Oh shit…" she murmured "Where are the others?" Quickly glancing around, she ran into some random coffee shop and sat at a table, pulling out her cell phone. She quickly called Meiko, hoping her phone wasn't off. After a few seconds of waiting, Meiko answered.

"_Teto! Where the hell are you!"_

Teto sighed in relief.

* * *

While Yuki watched the rest of Bambi, Rin decided to take a shower, but not before warning Yuki not to let anyone in. Well, except for fellow Vocaloids.

Yuki simply sat on the mini-couch, eyes glued to the TV and a smile on her face. Rin definitely liked someone, like how Yuki had a crush on that green-haired boy since 2nd grade. She smiled lightly to herself at the thought. He was a pretty good singer… Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she turned them elsewhere. _Rin-chan likes somebody! So Yuki will help her! If Yuki can't tell Gacha-kun she likes him, Yuki will help Rin instead!_

A determined expression overcame the young-girl's face. Rin was always trying to hook people up, and she was actually pretty good at it, but if it was for herself, the poor girl embarrassed herself like no other. _That's where Yuki comes in!_ Yuki thought to herself. First, she had to find out who it was, and then… Yuki giggled. This would be fun.

* * *

_First day of our real vacation, the first one in a __**long**__ while, and I'm already a little stressed… Figures. _Rin sighed. The warm water felt nice against her skin, and the soothing scent of hotel shampoos and soaps wafted in the air. Rin yawned loudly, casting her eyes around the fanciness that was the shower. _Way to fancy for a hotel…_ She thought brushing her wet bangs out of her face. The blonde yearned for home, honestly, but something inside her had made her come. In other words, Rin was homesick for most of her career. The one opportunity she got to go home she'd spent on this vacation. She scratched her nose absent-mindedly.

"In a way…" Rin murmured "I kinda feel like something bad's gonna happen…" Her brow furrowed, and her eyes stared at the shower's floor. "Maybe I just need more sleep… Then again I just ate an ass-load of icecream, so that won't happen for about another 5 hours…" she smiled "Maybe Yuki would like to play some video games~"

Quickly rinsing out her hair, Rin turned the water off and got out of the shower, grabbing her orange towel and wrapping it around herself.

"Yuki!"

"_Yeah?" _Yuki answered from outside the door.

"Wanna play some video games after I get dressed?"

"_Sure!"_

* * *

Yuki turned her head at the sound of a knock on the door. The girl got up, grabbed the little stool Meiko had placed beside the door, and positioned it (and herself) so that she could see out of the peep-hole. Yuki giggled.

Gakupo.

The poor guy looked kinda nervous, glancing behind him often. He probably was here to ask Luka on a date… _Again_.

Boy was that samurai determined.

"Gaku-kun!" Yuki called though the door. The purrple-haired man jumped slightly, face falling when he realized it was Yuki. "Luka isn't here~ She went with the others to go dancing~"

Gakupo sighed heavily, trudging back to his room, revealing a certain blonde-haired boy who had been standing behind him the whole time. Len's face was slightly down. He probably felt sorry for Gakupo.

"Len!" Yuki said, a big smile on her face. Maybe Len knew who Rin liked! "Len come play video games with me and Rin!"

Len chuckled. "Ya kinda gotta let me in first ya know."

Yuki hopped down from the stool and opened the door, letting the blonde in. "Rin's almost done with her-"

Just at that second, said female walked out of the bathroom. She was clad in nothing but the towel, and she hadn't noticed the situation yet. "I forgot my clothes out here," she said, turning to face Yuki. "I just… Came to… Get... Them…" Her face went from content to horrified. And then…

"Len! Yuki thinks you broke Rin!"

* * *

"Look, _I'm sorry_, okay?" Len grumbled, looking to his left, where Rin sat. Rin Kagamine was not pleased, not pleased **at all**. She wouldn't even _look_ at poor Len, arms folded over her chest and turned away from the boy. Her male counterpart sighed heavily, turning back to the TV screen, eyes lingering on Rin. "I didn't mean to walk in right as you were coming out of the damn shower ya know… You're lucky it wasn't Gakupo." Rin harrumphed, still avoiding Len's general direction. In the middle of the two, Yuki sighed. This wasn't what she had in mind.

"Rin, weren't we gonna play video games?" Yuki asked, pulling on the girl's orange and white pajamas.

"I dunno, ask Mr. _Peeper_ over there."

"Oh, so now I'm a peeper huh?" Len asked, voice raised slightly. "How could I be peeping if there's _nothing to __**peep at!**_"

Suddenly, Yuki didn't feel so good about where she was sitting. She quickly jumped out of the way, and ran off into the bathroom. "Yuki has a bad feeling about this…"

Not even noticing Yuki's absence, Rin snapped her head around to look at Len, her gaze hard. "Are you implying I have no breasts?"

"Oh ya think? You're as flat as a board!"

"Well at least I'm not mistook for the opposite gender!" Rin barked, her face heating up. Why did he _always_ pull that card?

"Oh **yeah **_**right**_," Len fired back, anger growing "You've been mistaken for me so much it's not funny. Maybe if you grew some freaking **boobs** people would be able to tell the difference!"

"Well maybe if you didn't look so much like a **girl** people would be able to tell the difference, you freaking shota!"

"Shut the hell up! I am not a shota! I'm freaking OLDER than you!"

"By two freaking days you ASS!"

"WITCH"

"JERK"

"FLAT"

"ASS"

"BITCH!" Len immediately slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes growing wide. Did he… Did he seriously say… He looked up to Rin, who looked so pissed… So _sad_. Her hand raised and in a split second a sharp slap sound filled the room.

Len didn't even bother to feel his cheek, or look back up to Rin, who was holding back the tears in her eyes. He deserved that… He _really_ deserved that.

Rin didn't say a word, simply jumping off the miniature couch and running for the door. She didn't even bother to throw on her shoes, she simply flung the door open and ran out into the hall, bare feet making little sound against the carpeted floors.

Len didn't move. He could barely even breath. How in the world had such a simple argument erupted into _that? _A click filled his ears as Yuki opened the bathroom door, almost in tears. "I'm telling on you!" she sobbed out, tears rolling down her face. Before Len could even react the girl ran out of the room, heading for the guy's bedroom.

Len Kagamine hadn't felt worse since his father had died.

* * *

**Bwah**

**Okay, this chapter's short.**

**And in all honesty it was kinda fun to write the fight out.**

**And the chapter is still jumpy :I And I feel like no effort was put into it at all**

**I hate it**

**Oh well**

**I forgot how much fun writing is**

**Especially since I have no homework for the time being**

**So maybe I'll get anther chapter up by Sunday**

**I hope so~ :)**


	6. Chapter 5: I Can't Stand It

**Baw**

**Can you say bitch?**

**Go tell your mother she's a bitch**

**Did she slap you?**

**Good, you said it right CB**

**Dear God I need to shut up and just write**

**Vocaloid, I don't own it**

* * *

Yuki ran as fast as she could, hot tears spilling down her face and clouding her vision. She had to tell Kiyoteru what had happened. Kiyoteru would listen! He'd know what to do! He was smart! He was nice, he'd listen! He _had to_. Yuki swallowed down the tightness in her throat, pushing her legs further. Why were the boys' and girls' rooms so far apart? The young girl continued to run until coming to the emergency stair door. In one swift movement she flung the door open and ran up the stairs until reaching the next floor.

She flung open the next door and ran a little ways down the hall, and then began pounding on the door of room C24.

"Mr. Hiyama! Hiyama-sensei!" She was crying so hard that she almost choked on her words. The young girl didn't even know _why_ she was so worried, crying so hard, so desperate to tell someone this had happened.

Finally, someone came to the door. "Yuki?" Kaito's voice reached the apple-loving girl's ears, and immediately she started bawling. "Oh man, hold on Yuki." The door clicked and Kaito pulled it toward him. Immediately, Yuki ran into the room, eyes searching for Kiyoteru.

The poor guy didn't even have enough time to notice Yuki running towards him until Yuki tackled him to the floor, tears running down her face. "Hiyama-!" she sobbed, talking so fast that Kiyoteru could barely understand her. It took him a moment to decipher her words, and when he did, he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"There there, Yuki. Don't worry," he wiped few tears from her cheeks, giving a soft smile "We'll go find Rin-chan for you, okay?"

Yuki nodded fervently, new tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Alright then," Kaito said "I'm going to call Miku, and tell her what's up. If she or any of the other girls spot Rin, they'll let us know." The blue haired man fished out his cell phone from his pocket and proceeded to the hallway.

Gakupo went to his suitcase to get a map of the city he'd picked up the last time they'd come, and Kiyoteru took the liberty of giving Mikuo the duty of looking after Yuki while the guys were gone.

* * *

"Eh?" Miku cried out, an astonished look on her face. "Would you like to repeat what you just said?"

"_I told you, Len and Rin had a fight and Rin took off somewhere. Yuki practically busted a hole in our door trying to get in the room to tell us."_

Miku's face contorted in a worried fashion, brow furrowed. "Stupid shouta must've said something to really piss her off…" The other female Vocaloids were huddled around the tealette, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"This sounds bad," Meiko commented. The others nodded, all except Miku, who was listening to Kaito's voice explain their scouting plans of the city.

"Okay… Yeah… Thanks Kaito, I'll be sure to tell them… Yes I know. The Girls and I will look around the shopping districts while you guys look in the worse parts of the city… Alright… Good luck Kaito…" Her voice softened slightly, sounding sad and worried. "Don't get hurt, okay? Yeah… Alright… L- Uh, see ya later." _**Beep.**_

"Okay then, that ruins our plans for the night," Meiko said, a bit disappointed "Let's try to find Rin before something happens to her." The other girls nodded. "Okay then Neru, Haku" Meiko said, pulling out her map and setting it on the table in front of them. They were in a small café, about to have lunch. She pointed to a spot just a bit west of them. "I want the two of you to go here, and Neru, keep your cell on."

Neru saluted. "Will do!"

"Teto, Gumi," Meiko said, looking at the girls and back to her map. "I want the two of you to search here." She pointed to a small center to the north of them. "Miku, Luka and I will search here, and here. Keep your cell on Gumi."

"Roger doger~!" Gumi cheered.

"It's about," Meiko looked at her wrist watch "5:09, and it'll be dark in about four hours. At about 9:30 I want us all to meet back here. Make sure to ask people if you've seen her."

The other girls nodded, standing up and gathering their things. Gumi payed for their lunches and had them take theirs to go, quickly getting up and leaving with Teto after that. Neru and Haku made quick trips to the restroom and then left, leaving Meiko, Luka and Miku alone.

"Luka, I want you to take Miku over to the eastern area, I'll go north."

"By yourself?" she asked, surprised.

Meiko simply nodded. "I need you guys to remember that Rin has absolutely no idea where anything is in this town, so look _everywhere_ you can without getting into some back allies, although I'm pretty sure she won't be anywhere near them for the life of her."

Luka stood up, a calm expression on her face. "Leave it to us Meiko!" Meiko stood up as well, and the two shook hands in a mocking/playful gesture.

Miku stood up and got her things together, stuffing her to-go box in one of her shopping bags. After she was done she shouldered them and turned to Meiko. "Be safe, kay Mei?" Meiko simply nodded, and watched as the two girls walked out of the café, leaving her alone.

"Damnit Rin," Meiko sighed, pushing her chair in "Don't get yourself into to much trouble… Okay?"

* * *

Rin Kagamine's bare feet smacked against the pavement angrily. The blonde ignored the many people who stared at her. It was actually a very amusing site. A pissed-off looking girl walking down a street barefoot in her _pajamas_ in the middle of the day.

Rin took a few deep breathes, trying to sooth her anger. _Their opinions don't matter, you don't even know them…_ She sighed, and stopped. This was getting ridiculous. Len hadn't even said that bad of a word, and she knew it was an accident anyways. _I guess I got upset…_ "Because for the first time, he didn't say it jokingly…" she mumbled. The Vocaloid tore her eyes away from the pavement she had been walking on and took in her surroundings. "….I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM!" she went pail in shock, and attempted to fish her cell phone out of her pocket, except that she had no pockets. She froze again, and slapped her forehead. Needless to say, more people were staring by now. Rin's face flushed a deep red and she glued her eyes to the ground again. _God, I'm so freaking stupid…_

She came up to the curb of the sidewalk and watched the crossing lights. Poor Rin had no idea where she was. "I guess maybe I could ask somebody, but that's kinda dangerous… Maybe I'll just ask some kind of store clerk somewhere or something, maybe I could even find some kind of police officer." Her mood brightened a bit. Police weren't hard to find. The light turned, and she began to cross the street, ignoring the uncomfortable pavement beneath her bare feet.

* * *

"I will never understand girls," Mikuo muttered, glaring at Yuki, who glared back stubbornly.

Len rubbed his temples as he followed the others guys out the door. The poor boy felt absolutely stupid… Idiotic. He followed Kaito and Gakupo out of the hotel, practically in a daze.

Gakupo patted his back. "There-there Len," he said "I know a way to make her forgive you~"

"…You do?" he asked sadly, yet suspiciously.

"Yup! It works with Luka all the time~" Len face palmed. "You just run up to her, grab her and hold her, than pour out your dignity and apologize! Then forcefully kiss her on the lips!"

Len practically began to choke own his own air as the purple-haired samurai finished the last part. He glared, face glowing red. "I-I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"But you want to~ I can tell~"

"S-SHUT UP! THIS IS WHY LUKA CAN'T STAND YOU-!"

"Hehe, ya think?"

* * *

Miku looked up from where she stood, blue eyes reflecting the sky. It was getting late, the stars were already coming out. "Oh man… I hope the police can find her," she whispered. Luka patted her back.

"Don't worry Miku," she said quietly, "We called them a while ago, so they've been looking about as long as we have."

"W-what if Rin-!"

"Calm yourself Miku," the older woman said quietly, giving Miku a reassuring hug. Miku cared a lot more about her friends than herself, and that enough was evident. If they didn't find Rin soon, Miku would go into a panic attack.

Miku nodded her head numbly. "….What if we don't find he-"

"We will."

"What if she's hurt-"

"We'll make her better."

"…"

"It's going to be alright Miku."

Tears pricked at the corners of the young Vocaloid's eyes. "I… I hope so…"

* * *

A few more hours went by, and the Vocaloids out looking for Rin stayed out past their original planned time. Len was growing anxious. Wouldn't they have found her by now…? This place couldn't be that big… Could it?

The Vocaloids were thankful for the many lights the streets provided in aid, yet they were still worried.

Miku stopped in her tracks, her face blank. She clutched her hands over her head, and began to whimper, kneeling down to the ground. Luka noticed, and in a panicked rush, came over to support her. Miku began bawling and screaming, her sharp nails digging into her skin atop her head, ratting up her pretty hair. "Oh man… Oh man oh God…" she whimpered.

Luka struggled to support the girl up, trying to make her stand, but the tealette wouldn't budge. The pink haired woman began to pat Miku's hair, trying to comfort the poor thing. She reached for her cell phone in her back pocket, quickly dialing Gakupo's number. She put the blue phone to her ear and waited for Gakupo to pick it up. Luckily, it wasn't soon before he picked up.

"_Luka?"_

"Gakupo, can you hand Kaito the phone real quick?"

"_Huh? Aw, sure…"_

Luka rolled her eyes.

"_Hello?"_

"Kaito? Miku's-"

"_Pass me the phone!"_

Luka smirked, and handed Miku the phone. "Miku, Miku honey c'mon. Settle down… Kaito's on the phone." Miku took it and practically smashed it to her ear, still crying. Luka proceeded to try and fix Miku's hair while Kaito settled her nerves. If it wasn't for the fact that Miku was sixteen instead of eighteen, Luka would have gotten them together a long time ago. She pealed her eyes away. Luka looked around, and suddenly noticed they were exactly where they weren't supposed to be. There was no one back here… Yet still the shadows were long and dark, hiding the litter that covered the ground. The graffiti one the wall wasn't to pleasant to look at either… There was only one light, and they were right under it. Luka guessed in their panic, they had subconsciously walked back here… A chill went up Luka's spine.

"Miku…" she whispered quietly, "We need to get going." she didn't want to wipe away the warm smile forming on Miku's face, but she had to… This place wasn't right…

Luka had a feeling they were being watched.

* * *

"I'm starting to feel… Really bad…" Neru muttered, looking away from her older friend.

"Why's that?" Haku asked, blinking her crimson eyes.

"I'm so mean to Rin… What'll I do if she's seriously hurt? It'll feel like my fault…" The blonde looked up to her best friend, who's eyes met her own.

"Well, just think about it. It wasn't _your_ fault this time, ya know? It was Len's, as much as I hate to admit it…" Haku responded, looking back up to the sky. Neru nodded, her blonde ponytail swishing with the movement of her head. Her amber eyes scanned their surroundings as a thought occurred to her.

"I bet Miku's already freaking out."

"Possibly…"

"I hope not. As much as I used to hate her and all, I feel bad when she cries. She does nothing to deserve it… Rin doesn't deserve crying either, no matter how annoying she is…"

"…Are you going soft on me?" Haku joked, giggling slightly.

"Hello no!"

* * *

"We're lost aren't we…?"

".w.;"

"…Gumi… Say it… We're lost, aren't we?"

"….Maybe… Eheh…"

Teto face palmed.

* * *

**Well, since this is so overdue, I decided to basically cut it short to get this out to you guys. Ya know**

**To show you I'm actually alive...**

***cough***

**I'd really like to thank you guys for all the nice comments and encouragement! It really helps me remember to actually keep writing xD**

**I'm thinking that their's going to be about 3 to 5 more chapters after this… Any who, shit's getting intense, excuse my French.**

**Next chapter coming soon~**


	7. Chapter 6: Savior

**If it took you awhile to get this, my apoligies. Fanfiction is being areal pain in the butt and for some reason isn't allowing the chapter through to the public :U**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**WARNING: Lots of violence ahead!**

***** = a time skip or different point of view**

* * *

Rin sat down on the cold cement, wrapping her arms around her legs as she drew them closer to her body. She sobbed. The poor girl had _no_ idea where she was. It was dark, this damn alley was smelly, and it was dark except for a few street lamps. She shivered as the coldness crept up her back. She was hopelessly, utterly, lost, and there was nothing she could really do about it besides sit there. _I must look like an idiot, sitting her bawling my eyes out…_

Rin lifted her face slightly, to look ahead of herself. _…I bet they're looking for me… I mean I _did_ slap Len pretty hard…_ She chuckled slightly _He didn't deserve it though…_

The blonde looked down again and quickly she began to rub at her eyes. She needed to stop crying, and she needed to start finding her way back to the main streets. Rin stood quickly, and proceeded the way she had come from. Her feet gently padded on the pavement as she made her way over to the darkest end of the alley, whereas she came an intersection of about three more. She sighed, and took a right, cautiously watching around her as it became darker. She looked up. None of the street lights were even on back here. Something moved, and the Vocaloid's head snapped in that general direction. It was behind her, and it definitely didn't sound like some stray dog.

Rin gulped, and continued to walk on, glancing behind her every once in a while to try and catch a glimpse of what was following her. There was no luck in the effort, however, as once she stopped and turned, nothing was there. "…I must be going crazy…" She whispered, beginning to back up instead, eyes glued ahead of her. Suddenly, she lost her footing, and

"Umph!"

Rin's head snapped behind her, only to see exactly what she had been hoping _not_ to.

"Hey kid," a rumble of a voice stated above her. Rin's eyes widened as the voice's owner became visible to her straining eyes. He was a large, nasty looking man with a wide perverted smirk covering practically half of his face. "You're gonna pay for running into me like that."

A pale figure slipped out of the shadows just behind her, and took a hold of her shoulder. Rin turned to see her pursuer, a man with spiky orange hair and a greasy looking moustache. The girl gulped slightly, as more men started to come from seemingly no where. "Yup, kiddo, you're in some shit. Bones here hates it when someone touches him without his permission."

"So," a sibilant voice came from Rin's right. "Are we gonna beat it outa her? Mak'er pay some cash?"

"I was thinking something a bit more, personal, if you know what I mean." Bones said, the smirk evident in his voice.

Suddenly, without warning, Rin was slammed up against the alleyway wall, knocking the breath out of her body. She gasped in pain, trying to catch her breathe, and the tears from earlier began to spill from her eyes as they gathered around her. One of their nasty hands reached for the buttons of her night-shirt, and she screamed. She screamed bloody murder. She screamed as if her life depended on it.

And for once

It did…

* * *

"Miku," Luka murmured "We need to get out of here…"

"Huh? Why Luka?" Miku asked, shutting the cell-phone. The girls' blue eyes locked, and suddenly Miku understood. "Where did we come fro-"

Without warning, a blood-curdling scream filled the air near them, and the girl's heads snapped in the general direction of the sound. "Oh God…"

"…Luka…" Miku looked to the older woman "That… That was Rin… I-I'm sure of it!" Luka looked at the poor tealette like she was crazy, but Miku shook her head. "I'm not kidding! It's her! I know it is!"

Luka stood abruptly, grabbing Miku's arm. "Whoever it is, we've gotta go help. I don't care if it's some kind of kid screaming at some stray cat. We have to go!" Miku simply nodded and the two ran off towards the sounds. Their shoes smacked noisily against the pavement below, and the night's smells enveloped their faces as they ran. The screams were becoming more frequent, and Luka sparked an idea. "Miku! Call Kaito! Quickly!"

Miku did as she was told and began dialing the number. It wasn't long before he picked up, and Miku began to hurriedly explain the situation. Luka began to run ahead of her as the tealette began to tire, but she still kept running. After they hung up the boys used Kaito's cell phone's GPS setting to track them, and they quickly began to call the others to alert them.

Suddenly, Luka skidded to a halt, motioning for Miku to do the same. The woman proceeded to backup to a wall and sneakily peer around the corner. Nothing was there. Another scream filled the air, and this time it was so loud Miku had to cover her ears. "They're definitely close." Luka breathed. She was contemplating whether to wait for the others or not, but sounding by how frequent and intense the screams were, there was no choice in the matter. "Miku," she whispered. "I'm going in first. I have no idea how many people are over there, but I'll serve as a distraction… You get Rin and get out of there!"

"Interesting plan, but I don't think you know how many guys we've got around here."

Miku screamed, and Luka turned to see a few men holding the poor girl's arms. She flailed and kicked, but to no avail. "Miku-!" Luka ran towards her only to be pinioned herself, dragged down to the ground by a few men as she struggled and yelled profanities. Miku began to cry.

The two were thrown over some mens' shoulders, and they continued to scream as they were brought to where Rin was. Luka was violently thrown onto the ground along with Miku, and Rin screamed at the sight. **"Miku! Luka!"**

"Hm? Some friends of yours I presume?" Some man asked, holding the only source of light, some type of lantern, in his hand.

'Bones' proceeded in ripping off Rin's shirt, and she screamed again. As hard as she could, she kicked the man in the groin, screaming at him. Sweat, tears and a bit of blood rolled down Rin's cheeks as she struggled to get free. She managed it, and swiftly dove over to her friends, tackling into Miku, bawling like crazy. "Miku! Oh Miku!"

The two held one another, and Luka blocked them protectively. Tears were welling in her eyes. One… Two… No, about twelve large men were here, blocking their freedom. _Gakupo… Please hurry…_ She shut her eyes as she was grabbed up by the hair _PLEASE!_

* * *

Mikuo scratched his head in frustration as he stared out the hotel window. They weren't back yet, and it was becoming extremely late. His dark blue eyes traveled to the alarm clock within the room. 12:27 am. He sighed heavily, and put his face in his hands. This wasn't right. Everyone was supposed to burst through the door with smiles on their faces, saying _"We found her!"_ and Rin was supposed to scratch the back of her neck and say _"Sorry for making you all worry so much!"_

On the bed closest towards the window, Yuki slept soundly, a worried expression on her face.

* * *

It was a good thing the guys hadn't even gotten a chance to split up yet. Gakupo was freaking out of his mind. Luka wasn't picking up her phone, which definitely wasn't like her. They didn't stop moving, not even long enough for someone to catch their breath. This was crazy. This was insane. And, to himself, it was all Len's fault.

"What are we going to do once we get there!" Kiyoteru huffed, trying his best to keep up with Kaito, who was following the GPS's directions like a blood hound.

"I don't know," Kaito yelled back, unable to control the volume of his voice. Gakupo began to jog up to Kaito's side, and the two began to share hurried words. Just then, they turned a corner, and a loud thump was heard. The other boys slowed to a stop, and looked to see that Gakupo and Gumi (of all people) had run into each other.

"GEEZ!" Gumi yelled, holding her head. Teto was behind her, with a mixed expression of relief, worry and gladness that it hadn't been her that had been run into. "God Gakupo, you're such a clutz."

"Look who's talking," Gakupo uttered angrily to his half-sister.

Gumi rolled her eyes, and eto took a step forward. "I'm really glad we found you guys. We got lost, and we've just started to hear screaming recently."

Gumi nodded. "It kinda… Sounded like Rin, and Luka…"

Silence ensued. Kaito decided to speak up. "This is pretty much about where Miku called me from last time."

A light jogging sound came up from behind them, and they all turned to see Meiko, trying to catch her breath. She stared back with a blank expression, her crimson eyes showing some kind of unseen horror.

"Twelve?"

"At least."

Luka screamed at the top of her lungs as she kicked and thrashed. It didn't matter how many guys tried to push her down, she kept fighting, determined not to let anything happen to Rin or Miku. Miku was trying her best, but eventually one of the men got tired of her screeching and bashed her head against a wall to shut her up. Eventually, Rin was smashed up against the wall again, her being the main object of these disgusting human beings.

The thin fabric of her nightshirt was torn, revealing her bra-clad chest, and blood from small cuts and scrapes seeped out. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the man drew a knife from his pocket, murmuring something like "Be good and I won't hurt you much." The knife neared her chest, and the tears began to spill.

If she moved, she was going to be cut to pieces, if she screamed; her friends were as good as dead.

It was hopeless.

She might as well just give up…

She closed her eyes, awaiting the worst.

_Len…_

A surprised, and painful sounding noise escaped from the man before her, and suddenly Rin slumped to the ground, the restraining hands no longer a hold of her. Her eyes tiredly opened to find a surprising sight before her. "Len!"

'Bones' had been shoved over by the force of Len's body tackling into his side, sputtering nonsense and foul words at the blonde boy. Len didn't even seem to notice, and took advantage of the man's current weakness. Rin eyes snapped over to the fallen knife, and as quickly as she could she snatched it up. Numerous pairs of feet seemed to stampede after Len, and Rin numbly watched as most of her friends ran into the alley to assist Len in the beat down of the disgusting criminals. Quietly, she backup and hid herself within a small, dark corner, and began to cry out in relief.

Gakupo was definitely to fast for the men. He kicked, ducked and punched in such a fast motion that it was practically a blur to Luka's eyes. If it had not been for the severity of the occasion, she probably wouldn't have been able to tear her eyes away from the sight. Quickly as she could, she twisted out of the mens' grips and fought her way back up, kicking a few faces in the process. Gakupo grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, and continued to smash in the faces that were left fighting and standing. As the last man fell over, police sirens began to blare down the widest parts of the alley, and Luka could tell they were surrounding the area.

Gakupo looked as though he hadn't broke a sweat, yet he stood shaking and breathing deeply. Slowly, he turned to face her.

Tears began to blur her vision, and Luka practically jumped into the samurai's arms, hugging him as hard as she could. Not once in her life did she think she'd be this happy to see him. The stupid, idiotic, perverted, eggplant loving samurai. She felt his strong arms surround her, and she knew she was safe. Luka couldn't even speak, words were not enough. She looked up to see police rushing into the alley way, holding guns and shouting out orders. Everyone froze and complied, watching as the unconscious criminals were cuffed and dragged into police cars.

A few ambulances were parked behind the cars, and Luka saw some paramedics desperately trying to get Miku's unconscious body out of Kaito's arms. A few police were asking Kiyoteru and Meiko some questions as well, while Gumi and Teto tried to persuade Kaito. Luka rested her head onto Gakupo's chest, and just began to cry out of relief.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a few scratches," Luka murmured tiredly. "I'm exhausted though…" A sudden though occurred to her. "Who called the police here?"

"Kiyo."

Luka hugged Gakupo tighter. "Thank you…"

There were really no other words.

Rin's mind had gone totally numb, not even comprehending what had just happened. It was okay now, she knew that, her friends had saved her. It was okay now. She clutched her torn halves of her shirt together, attempting to cover herself, when a familiar shadow cast itself over her. She looked up slowly, to see nothing less than the boy who had basically just saved her life. _Len_.

He gave her a small smile, and kneeled down before her. "I'm sorry…"

Tears welled in her eyes for the last time that night as she practically jumped onto Len, her arms encircling his waist as she bawled into his shoulder. Len couldn't make out the words she said, but it really didn't matter to him. Rin was safe. He held her as long as he could, until he was forced to stop by the police who wished to question them.

* * *

Later that night, everyone had retired from the exhaustion of the search. Those who hadn't known about the whole thing were informed, including Ruko and Miki. Mikuo had went with Kaito to spend the night at the hospital Miku was checked into. The hotel had basically fallen into silence except for a few rooms, the rest of the inhabitants sleeping through the night. Rin, however, was wide awake.

She couldn't sleep. Well, honestly, who could after an event like that? The blonde haired Vocaloid looked at the vacant spot on the bed next to her. She sighed. Even though Teto and Neru were here as well, she still felt insecure, and vulnerable.

She sat up slowly to avoid making to much noise, and set her feet on the soft carpet. Slowly she stood, and made her way down the hallway, to an elevator. Her hands gingerly pressed the up button, and once it arrived Rin stepped inside and pressed a glowing '3' button. Once it stopped, she stepped out of it and made her way down the hall, and quickly came upon her destination. She knocked softly on the door, and waited. Rustling noises came from within the room, and Rin bunched up the bottom of her nightgown she'd changed into earlier. The sound of footsteps approached the door, the handle turned, and the door opened to reveal her 'mirror image.'

Len looked surprised to see her, and exhausted as well. "Rin? What're you doing here? It's like… 3 am."

Rin smiled apologetically. "Can't sleep." Len sighed and ushered her into the room, scratching the back of his neck as he did so. Rin quietly made her way to his bed, which was empty, since Mikuo was gone, and quickly slipped in, facing the opposite way of Len after he sat down. Rin finally relaxed and gave a quiet "Thanks," as she drifted to sleep.

She was lucky. Lucky to have people around her that cared about her, and lucky that this day hadn't turned out for the worst.

Everyone was alright, Miku would be out of the Hospital the next morning, Luka was alright and Rin was safe.

But still, why did Rin feel as though this wasn't the end of it?

* * *

**Is it weird that the whole time I was writing this, that I was filling out dirty mad-libs with my friends? XD**

**When I finished it I'm like "LOl only 3000+ words :'D" and my friend goes "_Only_ 3000+ o_o?"**

**Also, are you guys proud of me! 8D**

**I finished this whole chapter in ONE FREAKING NIGHT **

**Rin: I think Suzu forgot to take her meds today :I**

**Suzu: :D**

**Miku: My head hurts .**

**REVIEW~!**

**Please .w.**


	8. Chapter 7: Long Overdo

**Guys**

**Guys I am so sorry**

**It's been months**

**Holy crap**

**Life catches up with you man**

**But the story's almost over**

**So ya know**

**I'll actually at least finish it**

***crawls into corner***

* * *

It was almost needless to say that… Wait, no.

It was pointless to say that… No, no, wait.

It went without saying that for the rest of their vacation, Rin had been nothing but clingy; She had practically been stuck to Len like glue for the past two months. At first it was absolutely adorable. Len was relieved that for once Rin wasn't punching him left and right, but Len was also relieved that afterwards Rin had gotten better about it (the clinginess, not the punching… Len hated the punching) and returned to her normal self when it came time to get back to their Vocaloid work. However, that didn't mean Rin would accept being left alone in strange places, or with strange people for that matter. Even after a good six months she still refused to go somewhere without him, surprisingly even when they had taken a sojourn to America to welcome 'Big Al' to the industry.

It was cute.

But it was also a bit creepy.

"I'm leaving for a bit," Miku said nonchalantly at dinner.

The grand total of nineteen heads (minus Miku's) turned to look at Miku from their places at the humongous dinner table.

"Huh?" Teto breathed, caught off guard "W-why Miku?"

Miku's stolid face broke out into a huge grin as she sat up quickly, knocking her glass of milk over in the process as she cheered "Crypton Headquarters is sending me to Europe for append training!"

Len blinked slowly, letting his eyes wander to Kaito, who had an odd, mixed expression of happiness and disappointment on his face. He glanced over at Rin, who was gaping at Miku in awe, excitement and disbelief. "No way! Miku that's _awesome!_" Rin squealed, causing all the male vocalists to cringe at the high pitch. Luka giggled at the face Gakupo made. Congratulations filled the room and Miku beamed a bright smile, practically close to tears of happiness. A long time ago, she would have thought they all would have hated her for this achievement, but that was a long, _long_ time ago.

Len still managed to notice Kaito had been silent during this time, but a soft look had replaced the odd one from before. It was easy to tell he was proud, but there was still something in his blue eyes. Was he afraid Miku was going to leave him… Was he jealous? The blonde could only guess.

"I get to take someone too, Sweet Ann said so" Miku said, smiling. At that remark Neru and Teto visibly perked up, a hopeful gleam in their eyes.

_Oh boy, here we go…_ Len thought, eyes glancing at all the females in the room. Tension seemed to fill the air as they all exchanged subtle glares at one another. The males really couldn't care less… Except Kaito, who looked like he wanted to say something.

But didn't.

Because he didn't want to sound like a pervert.

Even though he already technically was.

…Such an odd situation.

Len poked at his food boredly, stifling a chuckle when a few females started bickering at one another. Tonight he was bound to hear more than one girl sneaking into Miku's room to talk to her. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

* * *

_Knock_

Miku groaned.

She knew she'd regret telling the others about the appends.

And the trip.

_Knock knock_

Miku rose out of bed and to her door, twisting the golden knob gently to see-

"Rin?" she asked, surprised. She blinked a few times, but yup, that was Rin alright.

"Miku~ We gotta talk~"

"Oh God, not you too?" Miku groaned, heading over to her bed and flopping down upon it. Rin followed her and sat behind her.

"Actually, no, I don't want to go with you at all."

"Uh…?" Miku didn't know how to really take that…

"Look. The day you're leaving, there's a big fair going on and well… _Please_ don't take Meiko!"

"Wha-?"

"Listen, Len and I are staring "Project: Iced Sake" that day." Rin explained, staring the girl in the eye.

"Iced… _**OH**_ that! Awww, I wanted to see them get together though," Miku whined, pouting slightly.

"Sorry," Rin apologized, pouting too "It's just it was the perfect time to force 'em together a bit, ya know?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should take Ruko, since you guys never get to do anything together."

"That sounds good, but what about Luka? She never gets time off these days-"

"Oh, don't worry about her," Rin smiled "I overheard that Gakupo is going to be asking her out on multiple dates these months. He's even got this creepy calendar with all these different restaurants' numbers on it."

"That's just a bit creepy…" Miku said quietly. She combed her fingers through her long hair, ripping though a few rats' nests in the process. She smiled. "Ruko it is then. Yeah, I think you're right. Ruko doesn't even ask me for anything… I've been wanting to get closer to her too. That is, if she's fine with being gone for two years."

"TWO YEARS!" The muffled yell came from outside Miku's door, causing the two girls to jump. The door practically was kicked in, and a flood of vocalists rushed into Miku's room, a few of them (including Neru and Teto) went as far as to throw themselves at the girl and hug her closely.

"You can't be serious." Mikuo whined.

"That long!"

"No way!"

"What was that about Gakupo and his calendar-"

"I have a bad feeling about that fair-"

"Miku, you're really leaving us… For so long?"

Rin took in a deep breath; "**ENOUGH**!" The other vocalists turned to the blonde girl, who's eyes practically burned like blue flames. It was quiet, and it was only then that the other noticed Miku was… Crying. Rin calmed herself, and looked back to the vocalists. "Can't you guys see that you're ripping her apart? Do you really think she wants to go so badly?" Rin gave an angry laugh "I think she well knows how long two years is."

A few of the vocalists scratched the backs of their necks and looked around nervously, guiltily. "Sorry Miku," a few murmured.

"Well, hey, two years isn't that bad…"

"It's not like you're leaving forever…"

Defoko came over and hugged Miku, while Neru and Teto tightened their hugs. One at a time the other girls came over and formed a group hug around the tealette, who hadn't stopped crying. Miku didn't want to go. She wanted to stay, to be with her friends. She didn't want to go to Europe. Her voice cracked as she began to apologize to her friends… Her family. "I'm sorry! I don't want to go! Please don't stop being my friends! I'm going to miss you all so much! I want to stay! I'll be so lonely there! My English is terrible!"

Luka patted the tealette's head. "Shhh, shh Miku. It'll be okay. You're going to learn a lot and have lots of fun!"

Ruko rubbed Miku's back. "If you'd let me, I'll gladly come with you Miku. I'm sorry for eavesdropping too."

Kiyoteru leaned against the door frame, and looked back to Kaito, who was standing in the dark hallway. "It looks like you're not the only one who'll miss her." The blue haired man nodded silently. They (and Mikuo) were the only males awake in the whole house.

Gumi was blabbering on about something involving Skype as Miku's cries turned into light sobs, then stubborn hiccups. It was only a matter of time before she was laughing and smiling again.

Noticing how late it had become, a few began to leave until it was just Rin, Miku and Ruko left. Rin yawned as she offered to paint the other girls' toenails, but they politely declined, offering a chance at a little gossip instead.

"So~," Rin smiled mischievously "You guys got any ideas on how to get Mr. Coffee and Ms. Sake together?"

Miku gave a devilish smile. "You have to ask?"

* * *

Miku desperately tried to hold her luggage as Ruko went to grab hers as well. It was five in the morning, and Miku had been unable to sleep the whole night. It had been two weeks since the night she broke the news of her append training. And now she and Ruko were about to leave.

Only a small group had come to see them off, since only so many people could fit into one mini van. This group consisted of Kaito, Len, Rin, Teto, Neru and Haku, who were attempting to help the two girls with their things. The others had said their farewells back at the house, some even ended up late to work because their long goodbyes.

After a long while of waiting, Miku and Ruko's things had been taken out of the van and had been stored on the plain. It was time to leave in only a few minutes.

"Ruko," Rin started, giving the Utau a hug. "Take care of Miku, and if she starts crying all you need to do is ask the difference between a leek and welsh onion. She'll stop crying and start bitching you out."

"Uh… Okay?" Ruko asked, laughing. Len laughed as Teto and Neru played with Ruko's ponytails for the last time in the next two years.

"Don't forget to bring us some souvenirs!" Neru added, golden eyes catching the glint of the sun.

"Yeah! And if you see a hot guy there, go get him!" Teto said playfully, hugging Ruko a bit.

"Be careful Miku…" Haku warned, smiling "Don't talk to strangers, don't leave somewhere without Ruko, don't accept leeks from old men-"

"Welsh onions Haku."

"Same thing."

"Not at all." Miku laughed, hugging her friend. She didn't want to let go, and for a moment she considered not to, but released the older woman. The tealette turned to the blue haired man, and gave him a big smile. "What? You aren't gonna hug me?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to." Kaito said, smiling slightly. He drew her into his arms for a hug, and said quietly "Don't you dare cut your hair."

"We've had this discussion, it's too looooooooooooooong," Miku complained, glancing at her waist-length hair from her held position.

Kaito laughed and drew back, giving Miku a big smile. "You better have fun, or else."

Miku giggled.

Suddenly, the girl was almost knocked over by the other girls (and Len) in a tight hug. The big group surrounded each other in a large embrace. Rin looked to Miku, and as their eyes met a silent dare was passed. Ruko and Miku began to head off, but just before they were to far Miku quickly jogged back, kissed Kaito's cheek, and ran for the plain, faster than Ruko could have ever hoped to move.

Teto and Neru started to giggle as Kaito stood dumbfounded in the middle of the group, hand on his cheek. Rin gave Len a thumbs up, and he returned it.

* * *

Rin put her hands on her hips, laughing loudly from her place upon a large statue of a turtle. Len just gave her an incredulous look from the ground as she shouted something about being 'Queen of the World.'

"It's so AWESOME up here!" she cried, laughing again.

"R-Rin! Get _down_ from there!" Meiko shouted, red eyes flashing with anger and worry (mostly anger).

Rin decided to make her way down a few seconds after Meiko's yelling, and gave an oddly… Crazed smile as she pulled out a group of sticks from her backpack pocket. She glanced at Len.

_Oh, those_.

"Okay everybody~ Pick a stick to pick a partner! Whoever has the matching color to your's is your partner!" Rin cheered, holding them out. The boys went first, and Len made sure he picked the only slightly curved stick from the whole group, revealing a green stripe at the bottom of said stick. The others took their own, and then the girls took their own sticks. No surprise, Len and Rin were partners. Another no brainer was: the whole thing had been planned. Especially the fact that Meiko and Kiyoteru were partners, as well as Teto and Ted.

"Same rules as last year," Kaito said, eyeing the others. "Meet back here at 8:30, and no leaving the park." The others simply nodded and proceeded to go their separate ways.

"Len~ You always buy, so today I'm gonna buy the cotton candy~!"

"Really? Cool, thanks Rin!" Len replied happily, smiling at the blonde. She nodded cheerily and proceeded to get in line. As she did, Len pulled out the little notepad they'd made earlier. "'Kay… Let's see, Kiyo and Meiko went over towards the rides… Teto and Ted went to the food… Of course." He snickered lightly. "They'll probably be there for a while, so we'll go after Kiyoteru and Meiko first…"

Len eyed the pathway to the rides, seeing the retreating forms of Meiko and Kiyoteru. _Now… Exactly what are we going to do?_ He pondered for a moment, wondering exactly. Yeah. What the hell _were_ they going to do? Better yet, what the hell was Rin planning on doing?

"Kaito~ Will there be any new Vocaloids soon?" Yuki asked, holding the man's hand as they weaved through the crowds. It was quite adorable, really.

"Hm… Well let's see…" Kaito thought aloud. "I've heard that there may be a new English Vocaloid… Other than that I don't know, honestly."

Yuki pouted a bit, but then her expression became happy again. "Kaito! Kaito, can you help Yuki do something?"

"Hm?"

"Help Yuki get Len and Rin together!"

"Wha- WHA?"

"Yuki knows Rin likes Len! Len likes Rin too!"

"Well yeah it's pretty obvious, but I don't think we need to-"

"Pwease Kaito?" Yuki pulled out her best puppy-dog eyes. "Rin helps everybody! She's been trying to get people together forever, but she never tries for herself. Pweaseeeeee Kaito? I want to help Rin more than all the apples in Japan!"

Kaito scratched the back of his neck, slightly brushing his soft blue hair with his hand. Good grief, was this awkward, but Yuki _desperately _wanted to do this. He sighed dejectedly, shaking his head, then looking back to Yuki. "Alright, but I'm _not_ doing anything ridiculous!"

"YAY!" Yuki hugged the man's legs tightly. She was pretty damned short for a nine-year old… Ah well.

"So… exactly _what_ did you have in mind?"

"Something to do with ketchup. Lots of ketchup."

Len ripped off a chunk of his blue cotton candy and shoved it into his mouth, letting it melt. _Pure __**sugar**_. "Sooooooo…." he said, glancing at the slightly shorter girl to his right as they walked "What exactly are we going to do?"

"I'm glad you asked!" She said, smiling widely. She took a bite out of her yellow cotton candy. "FIRST we head over to the Ferris wheel," she pointed to it with her thumb "-'cuz I saw Kiyo and Meiko heading over there. Then we'll take a break and theeeen we'll go grab a burger or something. We'll probably find Teto and Ted there too."

Len nodded boredly. He stuck out his tongue. Darn it. It wasn't blue yet. "After that?"

"Rides until we leave, I guess." she shrugged and finished the last of her cotton candy. Rin then looked to the rest of Len's cotton candy. "You gonna finish that?"

"If I don't you'll eat it, Rin," he said "And if you eat it you'll get fat."

The blonde girl glared. "Sh-Shut up, jerk!"

Len just laughed, pulling his cell phone out of his jacket. He checked to see if he had any messages, which he did not, and then put it back into his pocket. Psh, so much for his Pottermore email.

Rin yanked on his arm, causing him to almost trip, as she dragged him toward the Ferris wheel. There was quiet a line to thing contraption, and it was easy to spot the two brunettes standing next to one another. They stood away from the line, next to the bathrooms as Rin smiled in a quite creepy fashion. "Rin, you a freaking terrifying," Len muttered. The girl simply gave him a quick glare and then turned back to where she'd been looking. Len rolled his eyes as she began counting.

"Darnit," she muttered, glaring at the line. "Four person per box… Let's see that's… Three, four…. Dangit, they're gonna have a third wheel." She pulled something out of her pocket, murmuring something to herself.

"Rin, I swear to God, if you're pulling out your spit-wads again I'm dragging you out of here."

"Psh like you could, you have no muscles." Wait, since when was she chewing gum?

He went red in the face. "I-I do _too!_ I picked up Gakpo and carried him around that day, remember! A-and I carry you around all the time! Your fat butt crashes out on the basement couch and I carry you up _three flights_ of stairs to put you to bed sometimes! Not to mention-"

Rid ignored him as she prepared her gum for launch. Good thing the girl in line behind the two of them already had short hair. While Len was busy being a wimp, she aimed and fired, earning a shriek from the girl as she investigated what had landed in her hair. Said girl ran out of line as Rin stashed her weapons, and ran into the bathrooms.

"Ew ew ew ew ew!"

"Hehehe."

"_**Rin!**_" Len cried. She laughed harder, patting Len's shoulder. She'd get bitched out later, that was fine, but it would be worth it, especially since Meiko and Kiyoteru were getting into the last of the Ferris wheel's little boxes. _Alone._

Once she made sure they'd gotten in and the ride had started, she dragged Len away. They'd find these two again later.

Kaito deadpanned. "So that's why I had spit balls in my hair that day…"

Yuki giggled, grabbing the man's hand as they followed the two from a safe distance. "C'mon Kaito! If we don' follow, we'll lose them!"

He sighed and picked up his pace, following the tiny girl. It appeared that the two blondes were heading towards the food court, to cause trouble no doubt. He sighed again as he spotted Teto and Ted. Of course. He had to hand it to them, though, that they were getting along with these sort of things quicker than normal.

"Holy crap," he uttered, staring at Teto's heaping plate of food as she walked away from one of the vendors. Ted followed behind with an unsurprised look on his face. He was carrying his laptop case, much to Rin's dismay (it was easy to tell by the face she made).

The two rosey haired Utau sat down, Teto immediately attacking her stack of food (Ted took a small packet of fries) and Ted pulling a book from his case. Kaito watched as Rin pulled Len somewhere off to the side. It was pretty obvious she had no ideas at all.

Yuki huffed, eyeing Rin slightly. "If she steals my ketchup idea, I'm going to be mad!"

_Hmmm, ketchup…_ Well, it looked as though Rin wouldn't have to worry about that. Teto seemed to be having some difficulty with said ketchup. The bottle wasn't going to open. For a good five minutes Teto sat trying to open the bottle, and that's when Kaito noticed a snickering Neru and Haku a few tables away. His face went pale. _They're all in on it? These girls are insane!_ He suddenly felt very vulnerable.

Ted sighed irritably, eyes following Teto's moves. Was she trying to be cute again? This was just annoying. Finally Ted just snatched the bottle from Teto's hands. "H-hey! I almost had it."

"No, you didn't."

"But-"

"Ahp!" He twisted the cap a bit.

"But I-"

"_No_." Man this thing really was stuck.

"I can do it! I don't need your help!" She stood up.

"Yes you do!"

"Nu-uh!" She grabbed his hands, face feeling a little warm. People were staring. Of course. "Just _give it_," she hissed. Ted smiled devilishly and, squeezing the bottle, twisted the cap one last good time. It popped off, and ketchup went spewing between them, covering their faces and shirts.

Teto stood for a moment, shock evident on her face. Slowly, a smile spread on her face, and she began giggling loudly. Ted joined her, and before long it seemed as though the rest of the little food court joined in. Ted grabbed a hand full of napkins and started to clean off his face, Teto doing the same.

Teto blushed. "They got us good, huh?" Ted just nodded as he took more napkins and got the rest of the red substance off of her face. In return, Teto took a fry and flirtingly wiped some ketchup off his face with it, then shoved it in his mouth.

Kaito shook his head. Okay, that's it. They were all going crazy. This was like some weird-ass dating game show, or some over-dramatic romance anime.

The first thing Len did when they got back was fall uselessly onto the couch, relishing the feel of the soft cushions and the familiar smell of the house. The others simply filed into the house after him, Kaito being the last. Len, careless of the fact he hadn't even attempted to wash his hands after coming inside, grabbed the Television remote and flicked the thing on, blue eyes following the cartoons running on the screen.

He sighed as Luka walked down the hall, phone pressed to her ear. Sundays. God he hated Sundays. Especially the ones after, oh you know, vacations. Seeing Luka with the phone so soon also wasn't very good. It just signified more concerts. Great. He shifted to a sitting position as a few others came to sit in the room. Teto sat to his left, munching on a sandwich.

"You got enough food, fatty?" he remarked tiredly. Teto just punched him in the arm.

"Len, can you check to see my shows were recorded?" Rin asked as she slowly leaned against the door frame. Len didn't even pass her a glance as he flicked the TV on.

"Yeah, yeah. You mean your silly romancey girly shows?" He asked, grinning widely.

"Shut. Up."

The others snickered.

"Yeah, they recorded." Len remarked, smirking.

"Good news, guys!" Luka cheered as she walked back into the room, smile on her face. "We have a few concerts to perform soon. A good majority of them are going to be solo concerts though."

"Aw man…" Len muttered.

"COOL!" Gumi cheered from the kitchen.

"So, uh…" Gakupo spoke up, flipping channels "Not meaning to change the subject, but I found this weird German show. You guys want to watch it with me?"

Luka's face brightened up even more, and the others all watched knowingly as she plopped down beside him, nodding her head fervently. "Yes! Yes! What's it about?"

Noises began to fill the house as the vocalists began to swing back into their normal routines.

What a wonderfully crazy life they had.

* * *

**There are only about two or three more chapters to go. I will try to have them done soon o.e**

**I am sooooo sorry for the wait everyoneBut it's back**

**So… Eheh *crawls into dark corner***


	9. Chapter 8: Almost Time

"Miki, Piko you're on next!"

"Yes ma'am!"

A whole year had passed us by, and without knowing it, I'd started falling back into the rhythm of constant concerts and training. Miku still wasn't back yet, but in that time frame Rin and I had been offered Append training at home. It turned out that Miku hadn't known it, but she had traveled away from home to also practice English. Such was life, I guess.

I eyed the room around me cheerily, a small backspaced room where only those who were preparing for their performances were allowed. Music blasted behind the closed doors, bass making the room rumble and vibrate every so often. It was nice, in it's own ear-drum-popping way.

"Oh man, I'm so nervous." That was Lily, over from the make-up table. "Lennnn where's your girlfriend, we're up nexttttttttttt."

"Lily, I've told you a thousand times," my voice was agitated "Neru and I are not dating."

"Well you should~ You and Rin look too much like siblings."

"Sh-Shut up! The only reason I even told you I liked her is-"

I stopped suddenly as the door opened violently. "Shit! Guys! Have you seen my headphones!"

"Really Rin!" Luka came running into the room "You just had them!" Good grief she was becoming more and more like a mom every day. Probably because she and Gakupo were engaged. Hehe.

"Luka does this look alright?"

"Gross Lily, yellow lipstick?" Teto.

"I was just trying something different…"

"It's doesn't look that bad. But it's too bright." Haku.

"Oooh okay."

"Rin where did you have them last?"

"By the bathrooms."

"Shhhh, don't tell her." Gumi.

Chuckles came from Yuki.

How lovely. So much turmoil before our performances.

Oh, great, and here came Gacha without his pants. Well, they weren't on, but he had them. He ran into the room, yelling something about a hole in them as he tried to find a spare set. Lovely.

I sighed as I pushed myself deeper into the soft chair I'd set myself on, watching the scene before me unfold. Oh yes, my dearly delightful corner and soft chair. And then there was Rin, who'd finally yanked her headphones away from miss-carrot, and decided to use me as her new chair. "Oof!"

"You're comfy Len~" She giggled. Damnit. I glared up at her from underneath the fringe of my bangs. I ignored Lily's smirk as she and Neru left the room. Rin leaned on me, motioning for me to direct my ear closer to her face. She hesitated, eyeing the half-empty room, and began to whisper. "Uhm… A-after our performance…" a pause. I nodded to tell her to continue. "I… I've got something to tell you, so… After our songs, meet me backstage."

She quickly hopped up, setting her headphones over her ears, smiling. But she didn't exactly look me in the eye. Her face was a little flushed. Wait a second-

"Ri-"

"Len!" Kaito called for me, making his way into the room. I turned to look back at Rin, but she was already speaking with Teto. Oh well. This could wait.

"What's up?" I asked.

Kaito motioned for me to stand up, and together we walked out of the room and into the controls room. There were only a few other people in here, each sitting at their consecutive computers, typing away. Gakupo was one of them. "Hey big shot!" he called from his computer. We walked over to where he was.

"I'm not a kid," I reminded him, glaring. He simply chuckled and motioned me to the monitor of his computer.

"I've got the lights set up as you requested," he started, bringing up some codes and light settings I didn't know much about. He demonstrated the movements and colors in a tiny 3-D program screen. "Lots of yellows and whites, and then the big white spotlight when you, well, you know."

I could feel my stomach flip and my face going red at the thought. I was really going to do this, wasn't I? It was just asking her out though… Wasn't it? Not like I was proposing… Haha! Yeah, not a big deal or anything. Three thousand people attending a benefit concert, live television broadcasting the event. Pfff! Not a big deal!

…._Oh GOD what am I doing!_

I attempted to calm myself down. It was now or never. For the longest time that girl had _so_ many damn boys following her around. If I didn't act now… Well… It was better to be a man about it and face the reality that _she didn't feel the same_ or sit back like a wimp and never even get a chance to say "Hey, I tried". It was terrifying… But… I'd rather man up about it. There is no _easy_ road in love, if I can call it that. That brought on another thought…

Was I _in love_ with Rin? Or did I just _like her_? I couldn't say I wanted her just for… Well… You know… Heheh. I mean, how _could_ you? She had no boobs!

Alright, that was mean, I admit it. Rin had boobs… Really… Tiny… Boobs. But they'd probably get bigger, in her defense… Probably if she were to have kids… Ooh that's a thought. _Rin and children_. That could turn out _really good_ or _really __**bad**_. The thought of her of all people… With children… Feeding them… And singing to them… Stroking their blonde hair…. And… _Oh God __**STOP**__._ Okay… Maybe I was in love with her… But these thoughts were _not_ suitable for a sixteen-year-old boy! I should be thinking about… Well… Porn and food… Videogames? There was something wrong with my brain, for sure.

Maybe I'm just really smart?

Or maybe I'm just _REALLY_ stupid.

Kaito and Gakupo had turned their attentions toward the computer, going over a few last minute details and light sequences. The light rumble of bass from the ongoing concert could be felt in the floor beneath my feet, making my whole body vibrate slightly. I felt hyper-alert to the whole situation. I felt.. A little sick. Heheh…

"Kaito~!" My attention turned to the door behind us, where a very lovely Miku was standing. She was pretty dolled up, many different blue hues of make-up and wavy pigtails adding to her overall appearance.

"Y…Yeah?" He stuttered from behind.

I snickered lightly. The two had just recently started dating. Kaito, the gentleman he was, had made sure to wait until Miku was eighteen to even ask her out. It was difficult for him to do, since when she came back home from Append training she was still seventeen, but he did it. It wasn't like he was waiting for her to be of age for… Yeah that. He'd defended himself many a time about that topic. _'I'm just waiting for us to _both_ be adults. It just seems better that way'._

She strolled into the room and grabbed his hand. "We're up next."

His face was pretty pink. If I was a girl I'd call it 'cute'. The way the two of them acted towards one another was very pure and realistic. They just plain enjoyed and loved each other. It was a nice contrast from finding Meiko and Kiyoteru making out in the hallways at 3 AM. I shuddered slightly. Not to say that Kiyoteru and Meiko didn't love each other as well. It was just… Kaito and Miku were more of a G rating.

"Try not to forget your lines again, Ice Cream man." I added. The last time they'd sang together, Miku was in her Append costume, and… Well… Kaito was very… Distracted.

The blue haired man glared, the tealette beside him just giggling and blushing. They talked a bit to Gakupo real quickly, and then wished me the best of luck on their way out. I stood with Gakupo for a little bit, enjoying the soft hum of the computers and the tapping of keys. Haku and Akaito walked by the door at some time, hand in hand on their way to the exit. The screams of fans in the crowd could be heard as Kaito and Miku finished their performance.

And that meant…

"You're up."

* * *

The two stood beside one another. The stage was dark and the crowd was hushed. The music was to queue any moment…

* * *

**Next chapter is the very last one**

**Woo!**

**Also, a note. I no longer have a beta reader, he's been extremely busy ^^;**

**Yes _he._ The things I can get people to do, right? xD;**


	10. Chapter 9: You, Whom I've Always Love

_Hey everyone. Boy has it been a while. First off I'd like to apologize for my absence, second for just how utterly bad this story is, haha. I started writing this fic when I was about 13-14, so my grammar was absolutely horrific. Honestly, it still is, which is sad since I've been taking AP English courses. The US school system is easy to play, my friends! It's sad, but it's the truth. Anybody can get straight A's._

_I've got a few things to address when it comes to this fic as well. I made quite a lot of mistakes over my time writing this story. Originally, Miku was not supposed to come back until the epilogue, but since it's been so long since Miku (as well as everyone else and their mother)received Appends that I just don't feel it matters anymore. I think what happened is that I started writing a paragraph that I didn't like, and then forgot to change "a whole year" to "two years" when referring to the time skip. To put it shortly, I am extremely scatter brained, both then and now._

_Secondly, this story is going on almost four years of age. Honestly I had dropped it all together long ago, but it was the kind words and encouraging reviews that kept me wanting to finish the story some day. School gets busier and busier, and the fandom has also grown harsher. At times the old fans were not enough to encourage me to finish, and yet..._

_And yet this story is still getting followers. It's still added to story alerts and many add it to their favorites._

_Honestly, I'm awestruck. I'm so happy to see people who love this fandom so much. I had begun to lose faith in it after running into the large, not-so-friendly portion of the fandom. It's music, and we __all just need to relax and listen. It's also a love for the characters that, even without personalities, can touch our hearts in a way no human can. A lot of people forget this, and I did too._

_So enough of this sappy bull crap, I've got a story to finish._

_I admit, it's not the best, nor was it ever, but thank you guys for sticking around. I'm only finishing it for you._

_I'll put everything I've got into this one last chapter, so enjoy!_

* * *

You, Whom I've Always Loved

* * *

There was a foggy emptiness in his mind, a shuddering light clawing through the darkness to make sense of it all as his heart beat rapidly.

The stage was set, he was posed, and all was dark.

And she was next to him, breathing his air.

Beneath his feet, the cold surface of the stage reflected the silhouettes of the light above him. Through his terror, he could remember their pattern. Yellow, yellow, white, yellow, white. A delicate pattern he'd spent months planning and synthesizing effects with. Each was set to perfectly illuminate the two of them and compliment their every twist and turn.

The stage's black curtains dangled before him, gentle shuffles of fabric blowing in the faint breeze of the now living fog machine. You've got this, they whispered, It will be perfect.

That's right, he thought, everything within this hall is set and ready. Everything is prepared for perfection.

And yet he was not prepared at all.

Ragged breaths escaped his mouth as his anxiety rose. She turned to him then, concerned, and he quickly clamped his mouth shut to muffle the noise through his nose.

He could feel his hands sweating, legs shaking, heart pounding within his chest as his blue eyes darted around the darkness in one last attempt to seek escape.

It's not too late! he thought quickly. He bit his lip. Maybe I can just get them to stop this before they lift the curtains!

He contemplated the idea, but stopped short, realizing his own cowardice.

No. He thought. Images played in his mind. Every time they'd been so close to eachother. The image of Rin's pretty blue eyes flashed behind his eyes.

No. He wouldn't give up. The longing he had to hold her hand, the many times he'd regretted missing a hug, all the times - if he had just leaned a little farther in - their lips could have met...

He couldn't chicken out. What happened to manning up to the situation? What about all the times her innocent smiles had sent his heart soaring? He wanted more of that. He wanted more of that intimate closeness he couldn't achieve as 'just a friend'. This situation now was torturing, but watching her be like that with someone else was plain unimaginable. He swallowed hard, clenching his hands.

The curtain rose.

The lights flickered on.

And then, he stepped forward.

The music played.

The first song played, a simple song about friendship and childish antics. A song that, to him, celebrated their first year together as friends. It was pure nostalgia, reminding him of so many things he thought he'd forgotten. He remembered the shy Rin that he'd met, the one he had brought out of her shell. Memories of the countless ways they'd pulled pranks on a young , ice-cream loving idiot drifted through his thoughts. His head spun with the visuals, the countless memories floating back to him now as me moved in time with the melody. Luka joining their not-so-tiny family, Gakupo's never ending obsession with his eggplant garden in the back yard, how Miku fried leeks in her scrambled eggs and was always cheerily let them have a bite. He remembered the days when he and Rin had shoved each other around like siblings, pulling each other's hair and punching each other in the shoulders. He remembered it all. The first year, to him, was incredibly silly, but incredibly fun.

The second song was a bit quicker paced, but it blended effortlessly with the first. Len, who knew every twist and turn, seamlessly dissolved into the next set off moves. The music playfully fluttered in his ears, a happy toon that told of the closest of friends. Yes, this was their time spent together, their familiarity with one another and the close proximities they could share in comfort. There were no awkward glances, no flustered physical contact, only laughter and a deep bond shared between them. That was the second year.

They were always together. That's what the third song sang. A little world of their own had been born and shaped from then on, their bonds becoming stronger and stronger as time passed. The memories of paparazzi flooding them and obsessing over their relationship status pulled itself to the front of his thoughts, and he cringed slightly as the thought threw him a bit off balance, causing him to twist his ankle. A few audible gasps were heard from those sitting in the front row, but nothing significant. Len brushed it off as he gracefully turned his body. He shook his head and relieved his mind of the darker days, focusing on the sweeter memories. He remembered a specific night Rin had snuck into his room as he slept. He had awoken the next morning to find her sleeping innocently next to him, on top of his blankets. When he had asked her why she was there, she had explained to him her newly formed panic disorder attacked her every night before she could fall asleep. Prying revealed that him she felt safer with him. After that, the whole family had helped move her room next to his. She hadn't had a single panic attack since.

The fourth song began to play, and he noticed Rin's eyes widen. She was beginning to catch on. A sudden, panicked flutter erupted in his chest as she whipped her head toward him, a shocked expression on her face. Before she could make eye contact, Len turned his face away, concentrating on the crowd. A sinking feeling grew in his chest. _Crap... Crap crap crap crap crap._

The look shown on her face was terrifying to him, and the realization dawning on the crowd was frightening as well. He watched thousands of faces light up, slowly, one by one.

He felt like he was going to choke on his own tongue.

The pace picked up and he moved his body in time, Rin doing the same. She was attempting to get closer to him, he could see, and he skirted around her.

_Stop it!_ he shouted in his mind. _Stop getting closer! I have to get to that spot before the song ends!_

He glanced to his right as his body moved to the particular spot he needed. He felt his limbs finally begin to tire as the lights began to ebb back into darkness. He turned back toward the blonde girl he felt oh so strongly for, silently beckoning her to follow. Just before the lights went out completely, she ceased dancing and ran towards him. She reached him just as the lights went out.

They gasped and panted, ragged breaths audible to one another as the crowd began confused cheers, but ceased when more lights began to flicker along the stage floor.

"Len..." Rin spoke between gasps. "Len... What are you-?"

He finally met her eyes, twin flames of blue that were asking so many questions. He gulped, face flaming red from nervousness and the effort of the long dance. He inhaled deeply, desperately trying to catch his breath before his solo began. This was it.

"Rin." his microphone was off. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for ages..."

Her eyes grew wider.

"Please... Please don't freak out.' he whispered. "Even if you..." he gulped. "Even if you don't feel the same."

"Le-!"

A blast of music sounded before she could say more, and a single white spotlight shone down on the two of them.

He hated making this so dramatic. He wanted this to be private, but as a performer he understood the appeal of such a scene. Yet that wasn't what he intended. Right here, right now, they were enveloped in a white light that shrouded the crowd in darkness. They could see no one else but each other, but the crow could see them perfectly. Even if he was rejected, he wanted the world to know what was about to happen. Even if she didn't feel the same, all would know that Len Kagamine loved Rin, and no matter who they were, no one else was having her. At least, they wouldn't while he was around.

The introductory part of the song began to ebb into a softer piano, the notes of the melody lightly drifting through the concert hall.

It was original. It was written by himself. It was heartfelt.

He looked her straight in the eye, and he sang.

It was a song full of admiration, full of feelings he'd never expressed for anyone else. The lines were beautifully crafted, comparable to the beauty of freshly bloomed spring flowers. It was a song of long, the desire to feel her hand in his own, how he wanted to hold her when she was sad and play their favorite video games until the sun started to rise. His song pulled at her heart and played at the feelings she shared. Not once did she tear away her eyes from his own.

He was sweating, his pupils were wide -much like a startled cat-, and his face was beat red. Len looked as though he was about to topple over on his now weak ankle. Rin reached out and gently took his hands, a huge blush creeping up onto her face as his face became an impossible shade of red from the contact at such a nerve-racking moment.

Her eyes became cloudy with tears, and she finally felt a sensation in her heart like butterflies breaking free of a net. She was so happy... So happy...

_"To you, whom I have always loved-" He sang._

He felt the same as she did.

_"As long as you will return these feelings-"_

He always had.

_"I will never leave your side."_

It was the most beautiful song she'd ever heard.

* * *

_Four years later_

"Are you guys ready!?" Miku shouted, a huge grin upon her face.

The women standing below her cheered, jumping up and down in their teal bridesmaids dresses. Luka, the maid of honor, gave a laugh. "I think they're ready Miku!"

"You sure?" Miku giggled, waving the bouquet playfully in the air.

The girls gave a louder cheer, Mew's "Hurry up!" louder than the rest.

"Alright, here it comes!"

She lightly tossed the bundle of flowers down into the crowd of female Vocaloids, who began to laugh, giggle and shriek in excitement. As it fell farther, the crowd became denser as the moved together, playfully determined the catch the thing. At Luka's wedding, it had been Miki who caught the bouquet, grinning wickedly towards a very red-in-the-face Piko. At Meiko's wedding, it had been sweet Haku who gazed around in a drunken stupor before throwing it back up in the air. It had then landed in the hands of a very confused Yuuma, who had done all he could to both avert his Utau girlfriend's dreamy gaze, and to force the other male Vocaloids to stop teasing him about catching a woman's bouquet.

Now, it was Miku's wedding, and the girls were excited about getting another chance at the sacred item. Just as screams of "I've got it!" and "It's mine!" emerged from several pairs of lips, the crowd realized it was heading for the food table, where a certain blonde Vocaloid was standing.

Miku gasped.

Having 'snuck' away from the crowd, Rin grinned happily as she was about to dig into her fifth slice of cake. Yet her dreams were dashed as the flowers landed heavily on top of the beautiful slice of white spongy deliciousness.

Kersplat! Right on her plate.

The blonde screamed in horror, spinning around angrily. "Alright, which one of... you.."

The crowd grinned at her mischievously, beginning a round of applause. A few whoops and hollers came over from the crowd as the men laughed from the other side of the room, patting Len on the back.

Rin looked down, and her face went beet red as she stared up at Miku, whose beautiful teal eyes danced with laughter and a bubbling happiness. Rin couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

* * *

"Bye Miku," Rin sighed, hugging her friend tightly. She would miss the tealette. The mornings would seem so dull now without her melodic voice wafting from the kitchen.

Miku was so happy though, a teary smile playing on her face. Even though the slight run of her mascara from her small crying fit earlier, Miku looked like a beautiful, delicate princess. Her hair was tied back into an elegant bun, lovely strands hanging loosely to accentuate her features. Her bright eyes glittered in the evening sun.

"We'll come to visit, don't worry Rin-rin." She gave Rin a hug, and then released the blonde.

"See ya, Kaito." Len said, wrapping him in a tight 'bro hug' "I'm gonna miss ya, man."

"Stop by any time," Kaito laughed. "We'll need the help."

the two made their way to their limousine, Kaito opening to door for his new wife. Miku carefully picked up the skirts of her large dress, and found a way to shuffle in. Kaito was not far behind her, and soon the two were waving from the windows as they drove off. Rin wiped at her eyes.

"I'm going to miss them," she said, voice cracking a little. "The house will feel so empty now that they're leaving."

Len nodded. Smiling, he grabbed her left hand, which was already adorned with a sparkling engagement ring. "Yeah," he murmured "but you'll always have me."

Rin smiled, and Len smiled back at her as they locked eyes. All of the emotions they shared were displayed in that one look, two pairs of blue orbs glowing happily in the afternoon sunlight.

It were as though she were looking in a mirror, staring back at a subtle reflection.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of Subtle Reflections, guys! It's been a long time coming, but I can finally say I've finished it! I hope you guys have enjoyed and have been able to keep your sanity when it comes to my awful grammar, haha._

_Also - I apologize if anything seems weird or misworded. I don't have a beta reader and I typed this all up in one night._

_Thank you all for being such a wonderful audience._


End file.
